The Author's Story
by ElevenRaven
Summary: Lucy a young, successful author suffered a severe case of cancer which she inherited from her mother who passed when she was very young. But she doesn't know she possessed it till she started feeling pain. It's easy to take people you really cared about for granted. Then one day their out of your life. Love, pain, tears and laughter will fill your heart and listen to her story...
1. My Story

_~The Author's Story~_

…_Chapter 1…_

I opened the door to my big terrace house while opening my shoes and put them tiredly on the shoe rack. The scent of Polo's perfume erupted my nose as I entered my house.

_Sting is home from work…_

Sting sat on the sofa while watching the television. His eyes were glued to the T.V; he didn't even notice I'm standing there.

"Eherm…" I began.

"What do you want?!" he asked arrogantly and chomped on some pistachios angrily.

"I'm home." I smiled ignoring the fact of his 'welcoming his wife' thing.

"I don't care." He glared at me and glued his eyes on the T.V once more.

This is my life… Name's Lucy Heartfilia. Age of twenty years old. And that's my hot, Crankypants husband, Sting. Well, don't mind him about his arrogant attitude, I'm kinda used to it when he's cranky and all… But we still love each other for better or worse… Well, that's what the priest said during our wedding…

My husband was like that ever since I've met him. But eventhough we do not have that perfect relationship you see in T.V romances, we still care for each other… Sting is three years older than me which makes him twenty-three. He is a successful business guy who is the E.C.O of his parent's company.

Moving on to me, my name is Lucy Heart- Oh yeah, I already told you that.

I am a successful author and I quite love my job. I travel all around the world to write my articles for my stories. It's a successful job though- ever since I was young, I began I began writing stories online. In Fanfiction, Wattpad, and many more.

Well, Sting inspires me for writing. He is like the one who gives me the strength and courage to write more and more books by each passing year.

It's been nine years since Sting and I met. Since High school I must say…

I just arrived home from Africa quite far from Japan. It's just one week stay but it felt more like centuries without my Stingy Bee.

Yes, since we're kids we call each other nicknames. Childhood lovers I should say…

_Oh, how I missed my Bee Sting._

"Baby~…" I purred and sat in the sofa beside my grumpy husband. I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I missed you…" he whispered huskily into my ear sending bazillions of shivers down my spine.

"I missed you too…" I whispered back while giving him a quick peck on the lips but he caught mine while deepening the kiss. I removed my arms from his waist and wrapped it around his neck. His strong arms explored around my body making me land onto the sofa.

_How miss him kissing me endlessly…_

"So Sting what did you do when-"

"Shut it. I've been holding this for fucking days." Sting groaned and hovered above me. He crashed his lips into mine once more making moan in pleasure. He growled in response while I grasp the back of his hair making him deepened the kiss. He slipped his tongue down to my neck and began sucking it making me moan once more.

We stopped to breathe for a while.

He gave me one of his cute and sexy smirks while I smirked back.

"I really missed you, you know?" He said as he kissed my forehead while wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"I know… I miss you too…. Aren't you hungry? I'm starving!" I shouted while rubbing my tummy.

"I'll cook Mac 'n Cheese!" he said standing up.

"No, I'll cook." I insisted and gave him one of my serious look.

"First one to go to the kitchen wins…" Sting smirked.

"Let's just cook together." I smiled.

That's when he tossed me to his shoulders like a sack of potatoes making me squirm in annoyance.

"You're an asshole, Eucliffe!" I said while squirming.

"I know, I know…" he smirked playfully as he walked to the kitchen with me still on his strong shoulders.

"Could you 'please' put me down now?" I asked expressing the word 'please' while smiling innocently.

"What's the magic word?" Sting asked while smirking.

"But I just said 'please'!" I shouted irritated.

"The other word~…" Sting smirked waving his eyebrows at me.

"Could you please put me down, 'babe'?" I huffed.

"Okay, as long as you kiss me endlessly like there is no tomorrow." He smirked once more.

Did I mention how annoying but sweet at the same time my husband could be?

I growled.

"But I already kissed you just now!" I insisted.

"That's was just what I called a peace offering 'cause I'm mad at you because you went to Africa without my permission." He said with a little anger in his voice.

"Hey, I'm sorry, okay?"

"Not until you do what I asked you to do…" he smirked like an idiot.

"I hate you Stingy." I said playfully. "And by the way, how could I kiss you like there is no tomorrow if you don't put me down?" I asked smirking.

He growled in annoyance but put me down.

Once he put me down, I launched myself onto him wrapping my legs around his waist. He groaned as I pressed my lips into his. I explored his mouth while he gave out a growl encouraging me to continue.

"Ya' satisfied?" I asked panting while smirking at the same time.

"Let's cook dinner!" he cheered like a kid while fist bumping the air.

I laughed at how childish my husband can be sometimes…

Sting told me that his mom and dad or should I say 'Mams and Pops', went to Paris for another business trip for the company. I told him that my dad whom he calls 'Bro' also went to Paris.

"Hey, Sting." I called to Sting while we're waiting for the macaroni to cook.

"M-hmm?" he hummed turning his gaze towards me.

"I'm gonna go for another trip for my article to write my story…" I said sadly.

"You know what?! Just go." Sting crossed his arms and huffed.

"Kidding! You're such a drama queen, Sting… They gave me two months holiday!" I squealed and jumped on Sting.

"In that case, I'm gonna ask for leave for two months, then. Dad wouldn't mind if I told them I wanna have a vacation with you…"

"A vacation?" I asked as our nose touched.

"U-huh. I've been thinking about it when you went to Africa." He said tapping his chin.

"Okay then… So how's work when I'm gone?" I asked while he landed his head on my lap.

"It's so fuckin' stressful! Fuck those new fuckin' employees. I have more fuckin' things to fuckin' do then, they expect me to fuckin' sign up all the fuckin' papers all fuck-"

I interrupted his blabbering while I crashed my mouth into his to shut him up.

"I will be here to make you even happy." I whispered and kissed his forehead.

"I love you…" he whispered.

"I love you too…" I whispered back.

"Oooh! Dinners ready!" We both exclaimed in unison as we heard the oven beeped.

I put two dinner plates with Mac 'n Cheese on the table. I also put two pair of mugs which Sting printed our wedding pictures on it, with hot choco with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles on top.

"So where are we gonna go for our vacation?" I asked Sting and sipped on my hot chocolate.

I watched him gobbled down his food like a hungry wolf.

"Blurgghh…" he said in a mouthful voice. He chewed the Mac 'n Cheese inside his mouth.

"I was about to say the same thing. Where do you wanna go?"

"I don't know. You choose…" I said forking a piece of macaroni.

"No, you choose!" Sting protested.

"No, you!"

"Fine! Let's go to Hawaii!" We shouted in unison and chuckled.

"Okay then, Hawaii it is…" Sting smirked while I nodded.

"The last one to stand up will wash the dishes." I said while standing up while running quickly to the kitchen being followed by Sting.

"Hah! I win! You lose Sting! Wash the dishes!" I laughed at Sting's growling face.

"Aaaww… Now, who's being a baby?" I asked squishing my voice which sounded more like a five year old kid.

"No one." Sting squished his voice back making me giggle at his actions. I watched him wash the dishes while sitting on the kitchen's counter until he finished.

"Stingy! Carry me!" I said stretching my arms.

He groaned but carry me bridal-style.

"Weeee!" I let my arms flew up as though I'm in a rollercoaster.

He cocked an eyebrow as though I'm like insane.

"What?!" I asked crankily while he's still carrying me to our upstairs room.

"Have you ever think of having a child?" Sting asked me with a serious look on his face.

I think my heart just skipped a beat.

For all this years he had been thinking what I'm thinking.

I just looked at him with my heart pounding loudly on my rib case. I was speechless. I never thought he would say that. I didn't answer him but he ignored me.

He continued to walk me till' we reached our room.

"You can put me down now."

"Hell no."

"Hey, put me down."

"Hell no."

"Stingy! Put me down!"

He kissed my neck and sighed.

"I thought you were thinking of having a child too."

"Sting, I think i-it's kind of too early for th-that…"

"Lucy, we've been together for nine years… I wanna build a family with you. Only you…" Sting whispered the rest into my ear and kissed my forehead. I just sighed.

He lay me into the bed before heading towards the bathroom.

I let out a sigh once more. Why do I have to feel frustrated about him wanting to have a child with me? I mean, I would also love to have a child with him… It's just that if I went travelling on another place and I leave Sting with the child I don't know what could happen... But I trust Sting… My Sting…

I took out my laptop inside my suitcase. I opened it while sitting on the bed. I put it on my lap and opened Microsoft Office and continued my story where I left it before. I tapped the keyboard. After what seemed like twenty minutes, I heard the door open revealing Sting who have a towel wrapped around his lower part.

I stood up walking towards the bathroom for my turn. I stripped off my clothes and walked into the staircase's bathtub. I was impressed, Sting haven't used the bathtub yet. There are red rose petals on the soft bubbles and candlelights surrounded the tub.

_Is Sting worshipping some kind of a god or something?_ I shivered but entered the tub.

The door opened revealing a half-naked Sting with a towel wrapped around his lower body. He entered the tub with the towel still wrapped around his lower part. He took it off once he sat in the opposite of me.

"Sting, are you worshipping some kind of a god or something?" I asked Sting while relaxing my head on top of the tub lines.

"No, silly. It's our romantic candlelight hang out." Sting replied chuckling and repeated the word '_Worshipping some god._'

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" I replied annoyed. "I've think about what you said earlier. And I thought-" I was cut before Sting smashed his lips into mine.

"Thank you. I promise our child I will-" He crashed his lips into mine once more.

"I'm so happy you've been thinking about it too Sting."

"What do you mean?" Sting asked confusedly while looking at me in the eyeball.

"I've been thinking about it too…" I said huskily into his neck.

"Really?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yup… Ever since we get married I thought about having a child but I decided to keep it for myself…" I said shamefully while playing with the bubbles.

"You should've just told me Selfishy…" he pouted while I put some bubbles on his mouth making him look like Santa Claus.

I couldn't help but giggle.

"Now who looks like a Santy Claus now?" I asked pouting teasingly.

He wiped the bubbles from his mouth with an irritated look on his face.

"Sometimes I wonder why did you even become my wife…" he smirked teasingly.

I growled with anger inside my head.

"I'll take that as a compliment…" I smirked.

_Heh, he thinks he can win over me?_

"Oh, I knew you would…" he smirked giving me a kiss on the neck.

We stayed in the tub a little while longer… Teasing, laughing, and kissing like any other husbands and wives do.

"Come on, let's get some good night's sleep…" I pulled Sting's arm while we both walked to the shower.

After a good showering we both decided to get some sleep.

_Another night with my Bee Sting…_

**Hello guys, I got this idea from my dreams and well, I will update tomorrow so don't worry! Thank you for the reviewers for my story, Lost in his Shadows… It really means a lot and it brought tears to my eyes… Literally… Well anyways I hope you guys like this story and I'm really sorry about my wrong grammars… I'm really sorry…. Thank you again! :3**


	2. Vacation in Hawaii

_~The Author's Story~_

…_Chapter 2…_

"Sting…" I shook my sleeping husband who was sleeping beside me.

"Fifteen more minutes…" he mumbled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Wake up you, lazybum! It's 8 o'clock…" I whisper-shouted to my husband who was now squeezing me tightly into a death hug.

"Too early…" he mumbled once more tightening his grip.

"Ugghh…" I growled.

He opened his eyes.

"Good morning, Blondie~…" he purred.

"Blondie your ass…" I mumbled under my breath while crossing my arms.

"Morning, my Lucy~" he purred once more while rubbing his cheeks to mine.

"Morning…" I said with a strained voice.

"Life without you is like a broken pencil… It's pointless…" he smirked at his cheesy pick-up line.

I sighed. "Still, the same Sting I met…" I mumbled.

"Love never get's old and so does my pick-up lines…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah you and your cheesy pick-up lines… Come on, get up! We don't wanna be late for our flight today!" I urged my Sting to get his ass up.

"We're taking my private plane anyways…" he mumbled while rubbing his left eye.

"Whatevs…" I got off the bed and headed to the bathroom being followed by my Bee Sting.

We brushed our teeth together in the bathroom.

"Whhtt?!" I asked him in a muffled voice while he was staring at me like I'm insane.

"Yorr so butifur…" he replied in a muffled voice while smirking.

I just rolled my eyes at my husband and continued brushing my teeth as he did the same.

"I'll just call a pizza delivery 'cause I don't wanna be late for our vacation." I said taking out my phone while he nodded.

I packed my bag and Sting's because he's too lazy to pack his own things…

_Like what I said he's such a lazybum…_

There was a knock on the door.

"Sting! Open the door!" I shouted to Sting who was watching television on the house's living room.

I heard footsteps and indistinct talking. I heard the door close while my Sting called me to come over.

"LUCY! Get your fat ass down here and let's eat!" he called cheerfully to me downstairs.

"Coming, coming! I'm almost done!" I said zipping his suitcase.

He entered the room to help me to make thing fast.

Okay, I take it back- he wasn't _that _kind of a lazybum as I said just now.

"But you'll look great on this!" Sting protested on me putting a pair of pink lingerie in my suitcase.

I sighed. "For goodness sake, Stingy just put it on my suitcase already!" I shouted after we've been fighting for what seemed like years.

"Yay!" he cheered and put the lingerie on my suitcase.

_I swear I'm not gonna wear that when we reached Hawaii… I'll probably just dump in on a wastebasket and Sting won't notice a thing…_

"Don't even think of dumping it into a wastebasket." Sting smirked as though he read my mind…

_It's gonna be a long vacation…_

After we finished packing, eating we took a bath together.

It's almost 10:00 after we finished.

"Yeah, dad I'm gonna go on a vacation with Lucy. Yeah! Okay, bye. Whatever, mom." He glared at the phone while I hear squealing sounds in the phone making Sting flinched and closed his other ear.

"No, we're not gonna do that, mom." Sting glared once. "Lucy, mom wants to talk to you." Sting handed me his phone.

"Honey!" Mams squealed in delight.

"Hi, Mams! How's Paris?" I said cheerfully.

"Don't get me started, it's just so stressful! But then, let's don't talk about Paris, dear. So how's you and Sting?" Mams gushed.

"Umm, we're fine… I just arrived home yesterday from Africa and Stingy Bee is so cranky that I didn't even told him I was leaving…" I said cheerfully as usual.

"Well, don't mind that little baby! He's just being a little baby that's all." Mams gushed.

"Hi! Luce!" Pops said on the phone.

"Hi! Pops!" I cheered.

"I heard that you and that Stingy are going on a vacation to Hawaii."

"Yes, Pops! It's Bee Sting's idea…"

"Good luck on your _vacation_." Pops said expressing the word 'vacation' and heard Pops smirked.

_Like father like son…_

"Okay, Pops! We will! Enjoy Paris as well!" I said while turning off Sting's phone.

"Let's go." he said smirking.

I pulled my suitcase and my bag on my left hand while Sting was pulling his.

I wore a light pink collarless loose sleeve with a white legging that reaches above my knees. I wore a diamond necklace and a pair of diamond earrings for accessories and a pink diamond bracelet which Sting gave me from my last birthday. I slipped into my white floral sandals

Sting wore a brown leather jacket with a dark blue dotted white top inside and a dark black pair of long pants. He wore a silver wrist watch on his left hand and wears a black Ray Ban sunshade to protect his eyes from the sun.

_He looks hot and sexy as always…_

"Grrr~" Sting growled acting cat-like.

I winked back seducingly. He gave me a quick peck on the lips.

I locked the door to our terrace house while my Stingy put our suitcases his gray top down car into the back luggage.

He opened the door of his passenger's seat gesturing me to get in. I smirked and get in.

On our way to the airport me and Sting we're talking about usual talks about the trip to Africa.

I said I finally finished a new Chapter in my story, 'Lost in his Shadows'. I told my Stingy how it all happened, how the girl in my story had amnesia and all then she rejected her childhood bestfriend's brother who completely fell head over heels for her. But she likes her childhood bestfriend rather than her bestfriend's big brother. Then they found two sister Richies in the middle of the forest. And after blabberish talk Sting just smiled. Seriously, he needs to say something. It's creeping me out.

I said I haven't finished my story yet and it's nice though I finally had a vacation. I inhaled the breeze blowing my blonde hair. Sting looked at me in his black sunshade and grinned widely while I grinned back.

We reached the airport greeted by a private plane. We entered with the guards escorting us. I plopped my way to the big wide sofa being followed by Sting.

"Let's just enjoy our vacation and forget about the damn things that's been stressing you lately, okay?" I whispered to Sting and kissed his forehead.

He nodded and landed his face into my shoulders and sleep soundly.

Then when I remembered it- Sting has a motion sickness. I grabbed my handbag and took my pink water bottle and a bottle of motion sickness pills. I brought it in case of emergency.

"Sting…" I whispered to my almost-asleep husband.

"Are we there yet?" he mumbled still closing his eyes.

"No, silly. The plane just started moving. Here, drink this…" I said handing him a pill and my pink water bottle.

He did what I asked him to and gave me back my bottle.

"Feel better?" I asked smiling.

He nodded and gave me a kiss in the cheeks.

"Thank you, Lucy." He smiled.

"So, about our trip to Hawaii, Dad says he wants souvenirs from us went we went back to Japan…"

"Oh, so Bro got the taste now, huh?" he smirked.

I couldn't help but giggle at his little joke while he let out a slight chuckle.

"What?" he asked chuckling.

"It's just so funny, Stingy…" I said giggling.

He chuckled once more while I giggled together.

Yes, as you can see my Stingy and I had a real, crazy relationship… I can't believe I'm gonna have to spend the rest of my life with the man I loved.

We stopped laughing and looked at each other with a serious look on our faces.

We smiled at each other at the same time.

There was a long silent before I felt my head starting to fell down his lap.

_Just great… I gave him a motion sickness pill so that I can't talk to him and he won't be sleeping then in the end, I was the one ending up sleeping…_

I was interrupted before I could even land on his lap.

"Strawberry milkshake and Appleton Estate ice cold." The flight attendant entered our room.

She put the two drinks and looked at Sting with a blush on her cheeks. I swear if this 'Flirty flight attendant' didn't f****** leave this room I swear I'm gonna- I was impressed when Sting ignored her while he pulled me for a kiss. He pinned me to the sofa.

"Do you mind?" Sting asked with anger in his voice.

The flight attendant nodded and left the room.

"Somebody's Jeally~… Don't worry, I ain't gonna check on some girls. 'Cause you're more delicious…" he whispered huskily into my ear. I gulped the huge lump stuck in my throat

He crashed his lips into mine making me do nothing. I felt like I've been paralyzed.

I finally got into my senses then I felt Sting was kissing me with all his might. I smirked.

I pinned him down the sofa making him look like I was insane.

"My turn…" I smirked seducingly and crashed my lips onto his.

"Lucy…" Sting groaned with a muffled voice.

"What?!" I asked crankily with my mouth on his.

"You're stepping on my di-" he complained before I deepened my kiss onto his once more. I let my hands slid down his pants making him moan in pleasure.

"We'll continue this in Hawaii." I smirked at my smirking husband.

"Okay, babe." He smirked back and pulled me to his chest.

"Are you sure about it, Stingy?" I asked him with a confused look in my face.

"Of course I am." Sting smirked and kissed my forehead.

I wrapped my arms around my husband and sighed.

"Okay…" I whispered.

We both drifted into a deep sleep after we even noticed it.

"_Passengers, this is your captain speaking, we're about to land in Honolulu International Airport. Please fasten your seatbelts- Oh, right you don't have any… Hahahaha... Okay, moving on… Don't forget to take your luggage, Sting-kun and Lucy-san…" _I heard a booming voice from the speakers.

It's Lector, our personal pilot hired by Pops to pick us up to Hawaii…

I looked at the nearby window but I was tightened in a grip. I looked at my peacefully-sleep husband. I smiled but I didn't try to wake him up.

"Lucy... I love you…" he whispered into my ear.

"I love you too…" I whispered back.

"Lucy, are we there yet?" Sting mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah…" I replied back.

"Lucy, are we there yet?~" Sting asked again singing still closing his eyes.

"Yeah." I replied a little louder.

"Lucy, are we there yet?~" Sting repeated with again in a singing tone.

"YEAH!" I shouted in annoyance making him fell out of the sofa.

"Ow, Lucy, what was that for?" he said rubbing his head.

I just crossed my arms and headed through the bathroom.

_Annoying little sucker…_

I washed my face and applied moisturizing cream on my face. I rinsed it with water and wiped my face with a pink towel.

I felt strong arms wrapped my waist.

"Hey, I'm sorry, okay?" Sting whispered into my shoulders while his hands on my waist.

"It's okay..." I whispered back.

"Thank you…" Sting said suddenly.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For being my wife."

I was shocked. I never thought he would say this or anything after nine years. I clutched the towel I've been holding.

"I wanted to thank you, too. For being my husband…" I said and turned back so I could see his face.

He was- blushing?

"Hey, why?"

"I never thought you would say that…" he blushed harder.

"Why wouldn't I say that? You're my husband…" I gave him a kiss in the neck and head back to the lounge room.

I took my hand bag and suitcase while I feel the plane landing smoothly to the ground. The 'flirty flight attendant' or whatever her name is…

"The plane has landed Mr. and Mrs. Eucliffe." She smiled with a fake smile.

"I can see in the window, too bitch."

But I just said that in my head so nobody heard it except me.

I mean, how juvenile could she be when she knew we could see in the window? Heh, she just wanna flirt with my husband.

Okay, back into reality…

My Stingy just nodded and pulled my wrist to the plane's main door. We bid goodbye to Lector being escorted by the guards earlier. There was a black private limousine which is hired by my Dad, and was waiting in front of the airport. We got in with our suitcases and sat on the long couch of the limo.

"We're gonna have so much fun!" I squealed at Sting.

"M-hmm…" he hummed.

After a long car ride we reached a five star hotel and checked in. I collapsed on a sofa and sighed.

"Lucy, do you ever have wishes?" Sting asked me after while we're cuddling. We just finished taking a bath just now.

"Yeah. How about you, what do you wish for?" I asked him smiling.

"Nah, you already know my wish…"

"What?"

"I already told you yesterday… I wanna form a family with you then nurture our child…" He said as our noses touched.

"Is that all?" I asked him.

He nodded. I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Someday, we'll gonna have that child you wished for, okay?" I whispered and kissed his forehead. I ruffled his blonde hair playfully.

"Lucy, what do you wish for?" Sting asked me.

"To form a family with you…" I whispered in his ears.

"Let's stay like this for a while 'kay?" he asked me with puppy-dog eyes.

"Kay…"

**Here's me again.. Sorry for the wrong grammars guys but I really need to rush this? No, probably no… Hehehehe I think I'm going insane *slaps self* No I ain't. Okay, I'm probably insane… Mwahahahaha…. *laughing evilly* OMG! I'm totally insane! Okay, as I was saying, sorry for the wrong grammars and my usual blah, blah, blah's nothing special…. And don't forget to leave a review!**

**Lucy:** Yeah! You hear what she says? Don't forget to leave a review get it?

**Sting: **Lucy and I are gonna have a baby! *Gleaming eyes*

**Raven: **Oh, shut up! Before I write the next Chapter with you falling into a stinkin' ditch…

**Lucy: **No, you shut up!

**Sting: **Yeah, yeah, yeah, you girls are beautiful… So can you shut up now?

**Raven and Lucy: **Oh, shut up!

**Sting: **Don't forget to leave a review!

***Raven, Lucy and Sting fighting***


	3. Walking in the Beach

_~The Author's Story~_

…_Chapter 3…_

My Sting and I are walking by the beach and the sun was almost setting. We let our toes touch the warm sand and the salty sea water splash our feet.

Sting squeezed my hand gently as we walked through the salty sea water.

I inhaled the fresh sea breeze and looked at the almost-setting sun.

"It's so beautiful…" I sighed.

"Not as beautiful as you…" Sting smirked at me.

I raised an eyebrow at his cheesiness but said nothing. I looked back at the sun.

It's like one of the stories I write. But it is even beautiful in real life…

Sting and I sat on a huge tree log to admire the setting sun. Sting wrapped an arm around my shoulders and admired the beauty of the sun.

"Sometimes I wonder why the setting sun is even beautiful than the rising sun…." Sting sighed in my hair.

"Because another day is gonna finish then the day after that, it's gonna be another day and it's gonna end once more… It's like- a daily purpose happening to each and every day of our lives…" I explained to Sting.

"Lucy, are you scared to die?" Sting asked me suddenly.

"No. If I die then I will be happy 'cause finally I will be in peace… Are you?" I looked at him who was smiling at me.

"Me too…" he smiled.

He pulled me for a hot, deep kiss on the lips before we head back to our hotel room.

"So what do you wanna do for fun?" I asked smirking.

I was pinned to the bed before I even know it.

"This." Sting crashed his lips into mine grasping the hem of his shirt, he licked the bottom of my lips asking for entrance, I parted my lips while he started exploring in my mouth. I let my tonue slid to his neck and bit his collarbone.

"Good night…" I whispered to Sting's ear panting heavily.

"Good night…" he panted while smirking.

We both drifted to a peaceful sleep from our tiredness…

Flights, limousines, hotels and beaches spinned around my head backwards.

…_Lucy's Dream…_

_~During Sting and Lucy's Wedding~_

"_Sting Eucliffe, will you take Lucy Heartfilia to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad times, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked Sting smiling._

"_I will." Sting replied and looked at me with a smile._

"_Lucy Heartfilia, will you take Sting Eucliffe to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad times, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live_?" _the priest asked me._

"_I will." I replied with a smile. _

_Sting took my right hand._

"_I, Sting Eucliffe take thee Lucy Heartfilia to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth." Sting said putting the silver ring with diamonds into my right hand._

"_I, Lucy Heartfilia take thee Sting Eucliffe to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth." I said while putting the silver ring into Sting's left hand._

"_You may now kiss the bride…" the priest announced to Sting._

_Sting opened my veil and leaned forward slowly. _

_He's so damn slow._

_I jumped forward to his face and wrapped an arm around his neck._

_There were sounds of cheering and squealing._

_We ended the kiss to look at the audience._

_We walked down the altar following the flower girls who was in front of us._

"_Hey, Lucy-babe…" Sting whispered into my ear while he wrapped an arm around my shoulders._

"_What?!" I whisper-shouted crankily at my husband._

"_Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?" Sting smirked at his cheesy pick up line._

"_It is just you." I shot back._

"_You look gorgeous…" Sting smirked._

"_You look hot…" I smirked back._

_We reached the church's garden after, the talking while walking where we were gonna have the Wedding Party until evening._

"_Sting! Here's my boy!" Dad said knuckling Sting's head while Sting tried to knuckle his._

"_Bro, what's up?" Sting smirked at Dad who gave him a fistbump._

_I on the other hand was just watching the boys do their own talks. _

"_Lucy, dear!" Mams squealed at me carrying a digital camera. She was being followed by Pops who gave me a death hug when they reached my spot._

"_Lucy! Congratulations!" Dad greeted me._

"_Hi Pops! Thank you."_

"_You look lovely, dear!" Mom gushed._

"_Thanks, Mams so do you!" I gushed back._

"_Now where's the broom? He couldn't possibly leave the bride here can't he?" Mams asked looking around._

"_Actually he's talking to Dad." I chuckled uncomfortably._

"_Well, we better check on them, honey. Congratulations once more, deary." Mom said giving a kiss on the cheeks._

_They headed to where Dad and Sting is._

_I felt a tap on my shoulder. Urgghh… It's my annoying admirer since Highschool…_

"_You look dashing, Lucy." Loke smiled between his painted blue sunshade. Behind him was another friends of mine._

"_Loke, she's married for heaven's sake so shut up." Erza glared at him. "Congratulations, Lucy." Erza said __breaking__ shaking my hand._

"_Thanks, Erza." I smiled while shaking her hand back._

"_Lu-chan!" Levy squealed hugging me._

"_Levy!" I squealed returning Levy's hug._

"_Congratulations, Lu-chan! And by the way, I heard you have a new book published." Levy stated. _

"_Thanks, Levy. And yes, I just finished it the past few months." I smiled at Levy._

_Everyone congratulated and shook hands with me. After that they all went to dig in the buffet._

"_So, what's my baby doing?" I felt someone put an arm with my shoulders._

"_Loke, would you stop disturbing me for a second?!" I said crankily while I punched the guy behind my back._

_The guy was knocked by my furious punch. _

_Oh, it was my husband._

"_Ow, Lucy what was that for?" Sting said rubbing the spot where I punched him. There was now a blue and purple mark on the spot._

"_I'm sorry my Stingy… I thought you we're someone else… I'm really, really sorry…."_

"_If you kiss me in the spot- I swear it will heal fast." Sting said smirking._

"_You want me to give you another on the other side?" I asked threatening him while helding out my fist._

_He put an arm in my shoulder once more._

_He kissed my cheek._

"_Do you wanna dance?" he smirked at my blushing face._

"_What do you think?" I asked him sarcastically._

"_Of course you wouldn't… Now, let's go somewhere private…" he smirked again._

_I just rolled my eyes while I placed my hand on his._

_We walked by a gleaming lake. It reflected the sun's light._

_We sat on a bench awkward silence filled the air…_

_~End of Lucy's dreams~_

The blinding sun shone in my face making me flinch in annoyance.

I felt someone ruffling my hair. I opened my left eye to see my husband watching me while moving my hair to my other side.

"Oi, Blondie."

"What do you want, Stingy?" I asked him with a strained voice.

"Your just so cute…" Sting pinched my nose.

"You disturbed my peaceful sleep… And it's just 6:00…" I said in a pinched voice 'cause Stingy is pinching my nose.

"It's 12:00 and you said I was a lazybum yesterday…" Sting chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" I said as I pinched back his nose.

"Let's get out and have breakfast." He kissed my forehead while I nodded.

I got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom.

I feel so dizzy. It's probably because of the flight yesterday…

_Jet lag…_

I dressed myself in to a pink and white floral sundress while I open a bottle of pills to relieve my headache.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Sting asked worriedly while he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got a jet lag…" He gave me a kiss on the cheeks and inhaled deeply.

"Let's go…" he whispered as he gave me another kiss on the cheeks.

He grabbed my hand and headed to the door…

_I hate it when he does this….  
><em> 

**Hello, Bello, It's me again… Yeah, I know this Chapter is kinda short but I'm gonna finish it or not by today 'cause I really need to get some sleep… I'm really sorry for the wrong grammars and the mistakes and especially my spellings and other blah, blah, blahs so bye and Good night… Hope you guys like this Chapter!**


	4. H-he's dead?

_~The Author's Story~_

…_Chapter 4…_

The vacation on Hawaii was quite fun but we stayed there for four weeks. Sting and I were back from Japan. I sighed. Four more weeks and I will be back traveling- leaving my Stingy in Japan…

We entered our house. Tiredness was painted in our faces not even Sting said one word since the flight. I sighed while I plopped my way to the bed. I stared at the ceiling sleepily while Sting take off his shirt and lie down next to me.

"Did you enjoy our vacation, Lucy?" Sting asked looking at the ceiling.

"M-hmm…" I hummed closing my eyes.

"I'm so tired…" Sting complained.

"So am I… But it's worth it… We had fun though…" I said smiling while closing my eyes.

"Hell, yeah…" Sting agreed smirking.

"One more month then I will go to Rome, Sting…" I whispered still closing my eyes.

"Yeah, I'll be back to my fuckin' business too…"

"Don't worry, I'll be back after two weeks…"

"Yeah, two fuckin' weeks without you…"

"I will make sure I'll be back home early…"

"Oh, and yeah I forgot to tell you- I want you to have this." Sting said getting off the bed.

He opened his suitcase and took a small white box.

"I saw it on the market back at Hawaii…" he said while opening the white box revealing a silver broken heart pendant with a black string.

"I wore the other piece so wear the other one."

"Thank you, Stingy…" I whispered to his ear while jumping on top of him.

I noticed he was wearing a similar pendant but it was the right part of my one.

I get off my husband and wore the cute pendant he gave me.

I checked it out on the mirror while Sting was lying on the bed.

"I love it…" I whispered plopping back to our bed. I gave him a kiss in the neck and went back to my position just now.

"And talking about souvenirs- Did you bought Bro the souvenir he asked before we went to Hawaii?" Sting asked me.

My eyes shot wide open.

"I was about to ask you the same thing!" I shouted at Sting.

We were both dumbfounded and wide eyes in shock. Sweats of perspiration started sliding through the sides of our head.

"What are we gonna do?" Sting said with a panicked look on his face.

"Don't… tell him?"

We chuckled at my little joke.

After a month just doing nothing but cuddling with Sting on the bed made me feel lazy but happy I get to spend my holiday with my husband. And I am gonna make sure I will buy my Stingy a gift if I went to Rome.

I give Sting my one last passionate kiss after I kissed him for like ninety-nine times before I went on board into the private plane, which dad hired every time I go travelling for my articles or meeting another author.

"Bye, my Stingy… I love you…" I whispered in his ear and gave him a kiss on the lips once more.

"Bye, my Lucy… I love you too…" he whispered back returning my kiss.

I walked to the private plane dragging my suitcase behind me. I waved to Sting fully while he waved back in return. I went on walking and reached the spot where the plane is set. The guards opened the door for me and smiled.

"Welcome aboard, Lucy-san." They all said in unison.

"Yeah, thanks."

I entered my room inside the private jet which is filled with my own books that I published in the bookshelves and papers where sticked to the wall neatly. My own laptop and typewriter sat on two tables with my rolling chair. My room is just as clean as I left it before I went to Africa.

It had just been a minute when I received a message from Sting.

'_I miss you Blondie…' _

I rolled my eyes.

'_I miss you too. Make sure to eat three times a day and don't stay up late and make sure you had enough food on the refrigerator and shop once a week. Do not drink any liquors just because you are stressed and don't even think of going in the pub. I'll kill u if u do… I love u…' _I replied back with a huge smile while tapping on the screen fastly.

'_Yes ma'am… I love you too… Take care, okay?'_

'_Okay, you take care too.' _

And by that I off my phone and sighed. It's gonna be a long day without my Stingy Bee again…

I change into my favorite PJ and bunny slippers which usually I kept in my closet during travelling…

I decided to open my laptop and plopped to my bed as I put on my glasses. I opened my laptop and continued the part where I had left it back at Hawaii.

After what seemed like hours, I decided to check on my fridge for break. **(A/N: I always do this if I ran out of things to say or when I'm hungry…)** I took out my strawberry ice cream out of my fridge.

I sat on my bed comfortably eating my ice cream while reading one of my books… I checked my Facebook status to see my notifications… I don't know, but I only check my status if I go traveling.

_Sting Eucliffe likes your photo "Going to Hawaii with my husband."._

_Sting Eucliffe mentioned you in a comment._

_Sting Eucliffe likes your photo._

_Sting Eucliffe commented on your photo._

_Sting Eucliffe likes your cover photo._

_Sting Eucliffe likes your profile picture._

_Sting Eucliffe mentioned you in a post._

_Sting Eucliffe likes your comment "I love my husband." on Loke Celestial's post._

_Sting Eucliffe also commented on his photo._

_Sting Eucliffe likes your comment "I love you, Stingy Bee…" _

_Sting Eucliffe commented on your post._

_Sting Eucliffe mentioned you in a comment._

_Sting Eucliffe likes your status._

_Sting Eucliffe likes a photo you shared._

_Sting Eucliffe commented on your photo._

My eyes went wide when I saw my notifications is all about Sting liking this and that. What a stalker…

I decided to reply all his nagging and sighed. I closed my laptop to see that I don't have any more ice cream. I placed my laptop in my desk and put the ice cream container on the sink.

My husband is such a stalker… But I still love him…

Suddenly my phone went ringing. I hurried to my bed while I pick up my phone and answer it excitedly. But the dialer's number seemed to be unfamiliar.

"Hello?" I asked the caller.

"Is this Mrs. Eucliffe?" the caller asked me. Now I'm getting pretty nervous.

"Um- yes…" I answered nervously gripping my phone.

"I'm afraid I have a bad news for you…" the caller said.

Bad news? My heart suddenly started beating fastly and my palms just got sweaty.

"Wh-what is it?" I asked almost in a whisper.

"Mr. Eucliffe had an accident. A lorry bump into him and his body had not been found." The caller said sadly.

I stood there with wide eyes in shock. My knees started to feel weak while I collapsed on the carpeted floor. I didn't answer the caller as if there was a huge lump stuck in my throat. Tears started pouring down my cheeks while I ended the call. I sobbed hurtfully as if there were needles poking my heart. My heart- It just broke into millions of pieces.

Sting- his body was not found…

I quickly dialed Mams's number with my hands trembling with shock.

Tears were pouring down my cheeks while the phone ring in my ear.

"Lu-cy dear…" Mom sobbed on the phone.

"Mams, i-is it true?" I said trembling while sobbing.

Mams just sobbed on the phone while tears continued to pour down my cheeks.

Why? Why must this happen?

I need to go back. I need to-

I ended the call while I ran to the pilot's room with tears pouring down my cheeks as I ran fastly. I reached the pilot's room fastly while tears continued falling down my cheeks.

"Lucy-san is something wrong?" Macau, my private pilot asked me worriedly.

"We need to go back! Something urgent has happen!"

"We can't do that Lucy-san we are already in Turkey…" Macau said worriedly.

"If you don't bring me back then I'll go back myself!" I threatened Macau.

Macau scratched his head and nodded.

He turned the plane's wheel while I head back to my room sobbing.

"Lucy-san are you alright?" Mirajane, my personal flight attendant asked me.

"My hu-husband h-he had a c-car a-accident." I said sobbing collapsing into the floor.

Mirajane wrapped her arms around me while I sobbed into her chest.

"There, there… Don't cry… I'm sure he will recover…"

"They d-didn't f-found his b-body…" I said and sobbed painfully into her chest once more.

This is not possible… My husband is not dead.

**Time skip:**

**~Japan~**

I rode in a taxi while leaving my suitcase into my plane. Dried tears surrounded my face while I was still in short sobs.

I reached Mams and Pop's mansion. There were sounds of crying once I entered the house.

Mams was sobbing while sitting down. Pops was covering his face with his palms and Jenny, Sting's big sister was comforting mom while she was crying.

I gasped when I saw a white coffin with white flowers the family noticed me standing there with tears started falling down my cheeks they stopped what they're doing.

"Lucy, dear…" Mams said in a whisper.

I walked to the coffin to see that there was nobody there.

"They said he had vanished during the accident…" Jenny said wiping her tears with her hand.

I dropped into my knees and started sobbing endlessly while I felt arms wrapping around my shoulders.

"Sshh…" Jenny said patting my back.

"It hurts so much, Jenny. It hurts so much that I could barely breathe…" I said sobbing while tears started to fall down my cheeks again.

"We know how that feels, Lucy… Don't be sad… Maybe there is still a chance that he might be alive…" Jenny whispered.

I inhaled deeply.

"Why? Why does this have to happen?" I asked still sobbing.

"Don't worry, dear. We'll find him- we're sure of it…" Pops chimed in sadly.

Before I even know it, I was fainting next to the empty coffin.


	5. Visiting your grave

_~The Author's Story~_

…_Chapter 5…_

It's been three weeks since I found out that my husband has vanished from a car accident. I had not slept for days just thinking about the memories.

I decided to visit his grave this morning.

I wore the floral sundress I wore when my husband and I were back at Hawaii. Just looking at myself in the mirror make me want to burst into tears again. But I thought of what Jenny said after the accident.

"Maybe there is still a chance that he might be alive…"

I drove my gray Lamborghini to the cemetery.

I brought white flowers with me while I walked to Sting's grave slowly. Just seeing his name on the grave made me feel like I wanna burst into tears again.

I placed the white flowers on the stone while I sat in front of it.

"Sometimes I wonder why it is hard to forget your rudeness rather than your sweetness… I guess I'm just not cut out to express someone's feelings. This pain- this, this feeling… It just made me feel like my heart is crumpled and tore piece by piece… I'm sad and hurt… And like what you said to me that time, Sting… 'Life without you is like a broken pencil… It's pointless…' But no matter how cheesy that is to me- I finally understand it now… It just hurts so much that I couldn't even breathe… Every time I imagine your smirks, your laugh, your chuckles it just made me feel like I wanna cry again… And all you wanted was a child- but I never had the chance to give you what you wished for… But then I knew why you asked me that question back at the beach. I wish you're happy now… You're just so unfair Sting… You're so unfair… Why, why do you need to leave me? I'm going back to Rome… I will miss you… I will always love you no matter what… I love you, Stingy Bee…" I whispered as I gathered my knees beside his grave.

After what seemed like hours, I stood up and walked back to my car and drove to the airport greeted by my current private plane last time. I left my suitcase here.

"Good morning, Lucy-san." One of my guards, Taurus greeted me with a smile.

I wasn't in a mood of smiling so I just ignored him and walked by my room with the same books and same things.

I glared at everything in my room. I'm just so angry it's the same as it was when my husband died.

I smashed a flower vase angrily and stomped to my room.

I just don't what has happen to me.

A cheerful, loving, caring girl has turned me into a gloomy, angry, doesn't care anything about the world girl.

I just do this so I will not cry- I will not try to remember the painful memories without him.

I kept on asking myself why- why does he need to be out of my life?


	6. The Starting of misery

_~The Author's Story~_

…_Chapter 6…_

The Roman Colosseum is so majestic in Rome. But as the matter of fact I don't care for that anymore. Without Sting it wasn't as beautiful as it supposed to be…

I just arrived home from Rome I'm feeling really tired. I feel different and dizzy. It's like I'm having a fever. I decided to go to the doctor for a check-up. I'm just so dizzy and it's killing me. I rubbed my temples and frown. All the part of my body feel so weak and

"We have a serious situation here, Mrs. Eucliffe." The doctor said with a serious look.

I swear if she call me that again I'm gonna-

"You have _cancer_… Leukemia- cancer in blood." The doctor said holding my right hand.

I gasped in shock.

What does she mean by this? I can't possibly have- that.

"H-how?" I asked the doctor with my eyes wide in shock.

"It can be inherited from one of your family members or transported in to you."

"I-is there any c-cure for this?" I asked for hope.

"Yes. But you need to be checked up every day. I will give you some medicines. Eat three times a day. Eat only things that don't involve seafood or anything fishy… After five days we will put you into ultrasound for another check up, okay? Just calm down and don't blame yourself for having this…. " She said handing me a box of medicine.

My life has already turned into misery…

I went to visit Dad's place.

"Dad…" I said sadly to Dad.

"Lucy, my daughter, what brings you here?" Dad said turning off the television.

"I went to see the doctor today." I sniffed and landed into the sofa beside Dad.

"What happened?" Dad said looking worried.

"The doctor said I have inherited someone in our family's cancer." I sniffed sadly.

Dad just looked at me wide in shock.

"I have leukemia…" I looked at Dad who was wide eyes.

"Th-that's i-impossible… You can't possibly inherit your mom's sickness." Dad looked at me in disbelief.

"M-mom? Inherit?"

"She died because of this- this wretched sickness and she didn't told me she suffered-" Dad said bursting into tears.

I patted his back to comfort him.

"I can't bear to lose you too…" Dad sobbed wiping his tears away.

"Don't worry, Dad I will end this… I'm gonna visit Sting's grave now…" I hugged Dad tightly.

"Take care and call me if the pain is getting worst, and especially take care of yourself. I will be here…" Dad said sniffing while patting my back.

"And here, take this… Sting will love it." Dad said handing me a bouquet of yellow tulips.

"Thanks, Dad." I smiled with a forced one while Dad nodded.

"Take care of yourself, okay? Do not eat what the doctor asked you not to, okay?"

I nodded while standing up and went inside my gray Lamborghini to the cemetery with the bouquet of flowers in my hand.

I walked to Sting's grave where the white flowers I gave him that time have all withered. I threw them all away while I placed the yellow tulips Dad gave me.

"I went to the see the doctor today, Sting… I feel so sick. Dad told me I inherited Mom's sickness- _cancer_… We're finally gonna be together again, Sting. I'm finally gonna see you once more. I'm finally not gonna be in pain. But I'm suffering right now, Sting. I wonder why I need to suffer for all the things I didn't do. But I think maybe for some reason I need to pay for all the wrongs I made. But why? Why does he have to take you? But I'm happy though. I just realized that I only have like three more years to live. Three years to suffer. Three years to feel the pain. But that will take long enough before I see you again. I will suffer. I will feel the pain. Do I really need to feel all that just to see you once more?"

I wiped away the tears as I gathered my knees. I buried my face inside and cried like I've never cried before. I've been trying to stop all the tears by caring about nothing, after what seemed like misery centuries being heartless, my heart softened once more. But when it comes to Sting I just can't stay like that- that cold, heartless girl who cares about nothing.

Our memories, our bonds and especially our arguments it just- it made me feel like I'm trap on a tight room without anyone. It hurts. It hurts so much that I could barely breathe.

I remembered that time when we first met at Highschool. All of this just made me- made me felt like my heart is tore piece by piece.

_Lucy…_

Sting's voice echoed inside my mind.

I remember his cheesy pick up lines when Highschool, I was walking to my locker when a blondie guy stopped by.

'_I'm sorry I don't think we've met. I wouldn't forget a pretty face like that.' He smirked._

_I scoffed and continued walking to my locker. It's that annoying jerk with who do nothing but say cheesy pick-up lines every time I see him…_

I laughed while crying remembering the memory.

"You remember when we were in Highschool, Sting?" I laughed while wiping my tears while sniffing.

I giggled.

"You were always cheesy… But you're also sweet at the same time… I didn't get to tell you that when you were alive…" I said turning sad again.

"Why, why? I thought we were gonna be together forever- but were not."

It took me an hour before I decided to leave the cemetery.

I drove back to my terrace house gloominess filled the air as I entered the living room.

I plopped on my sofa and checked my phone.

I dialed Pop's number for hope.

"Hello, Pops? Any sign of him?"

Pops didn't answer. He was growling in frustration.

"No, Lucy dear. No sign of him."

I sighed as I heard the phone beeped.

"I missed you, Sting… It's pain enough that you were gonna leave me- but then I need to suffer in this cancer with no one to comfort me or encourage to live three more years for suffering. I mean, what's the point? I'm dying anyways, and I'm going to suffer- but I'll live for you. I will end what we have started and- I will continue living as if I know what are you gonna say right now when you're here. I wish you were here." I said to practically no one.

"Do I really need to keep living when I feel so much pain- only pain everywhere? Do I really need to survive just to continue what we finished? I don't have anybody to talk to. I don't have anybody to annoy. If you're only alive. If only you were here, Sting." I said tearing up a bit.

There was a thunder crashed among the clouds. I looked into the window to see the rain started to pour down.

Why does it always rain in such bad times?

I looked at my phone.

I just realized that my wallpaper was me and Sting. Together. Back at Hawaii.

I felt tears started running down my cheeks as I looked at Sting who had his arms wrapped around me while I on the other hand was kissing his cheeks. I moved my thumb into Sting's smirking face as if he was here.

"You, idiot. Why do you have to leave me here alone, huh? Don't you know how sad am I without you? You little sucker…" I said practically to my wallpaper.

I could imagine Sting smirking non-stop at my little tease.

"How come you get to rest there in peace? It's just so unfair." I laughed while crying and looking at my screen. Sting's dark blue eyes were to die for.

The rain poured even stronger that I thought my glass window would break.

"What would I do without you, Sting? But now that you're gone- I just don't have anything to do, to say or to laugh about. I need to find my purpose. But I already found it. This is probably the longest thing I said after the past few weeks after I found out you were gone. I just want you to know that- I'm happy 'cause we're finally gonna be together again." I talked to my screen once more.

"I don't which hurts more. You leaving me here alone feeling like I have no purpose in life- or having cancer which made me feel weak and my whole body feels like its floating. Is there really is such thing as living? Surviving? I guess not."

A text message appeared on my screen.

'_Are you feeling fine, Lucy?' _

It was Dad. I tapped the screen shakingly in weakness.

'_Yes, dad. It's just my head hurts so much.'_

I lied. I'm so hungry. I haven't eaten or drank the moment I arrived in Japan.

'_I'm in front of your house. I brought you some hot chicken macaroni.'_

That seemed to lighten up my feelings but I still feel weak.

'_Thanks, Dad. I will open the door now.'_

I opened the door to my house (which is raining outside) to find Dad carrying a steaming cloth bag.

"Lucy-dear. How are you feeling?" Dad said entering.

"Hi, Dad. I'm just feeling dizzy. But I'm so hungry. I'm glad you come over. I haven't eaten since I got here."

"Now, eat. You look quite pale. It's the effect of the-" Dad didn't finished as I landed onto the chair and munched on the macaroni hungrily like I've never eaten before.

Dad made me some fresh lemonade.

"Thank you, Dad. And the doctor said I'm gonna have ultrasound after five days. The doctor said she was not sure yet. But she did gave me medicines, though. I must take three after eating."

Dad opened the medicine pack and handed me the two tablets and poured some water into a glass.

After chit-chatting with Dad, he decided to go home to do some paper signing at work.

"Bye, Dad. Thanks for the food!" I waved to Dad as he drove his car.

I closed my door feeling stuffed after dad feed me with the chicken macaroni soup. I headed to the same spot in the living room to have a rest. Yup, in the sofa.

**Hello, good morning- Scratch that. Good evening, everyone! I hope I didn't make you guys cry… Well, not that much… Well as I was always saying… Thanks for the followers, the viewers, and your favorites to my story! It inspired me- well, it gave me the courage to write more? I don't exactly know… So, bye and blah, blah, blahs… Good nighty!**

**Lucy: You made my husband DIE! And you made me inherit some kind of stinkin' cancer which btw I don't like having sickness. You're so gonna pay!**

***Choking Raven me to death.***

**Me: Sheesh! It wasn't my fault! You guys better not have been texting each other when he was driving… And Sityng- or whatever his name is should better learn how to drive well… Seriously, how did this guy had a driver's license?**

**Dad: Actually, Raven's got a point.**

**Me: Thank you, thank you. Finally someone understood me…**

**Lucy: Dad! **

**Mams and Pops: Don't look at us were all crying here… Just keeping quiet…**

**Jenny: Raven, didn't mention me in this Chapter…**

**Me: Oh, you're gonna be a big hit once I make you the E.C.O of your parents company! **

**Jenny: I will?!**

**Mams and Pops: She will?!**

**Lucy: She will?!**

**Dad: She will?!**

**Me: Oh, yes she will… *Sticking out tongue***

***Everyone fainted except me and Jenny***

**Note to self:**

**I wonder what will happen if Jenny will be the E.C.O of the company? Never mind I'll just probably ****not**** make her the E.C.O. I'm sure she'll forget it…**

**Jenny: Eherm… I'm still here you know. *cross arms***

**Me: *Sweatdrops* Um, don't forget- to um, review guys! **

**,',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',',','**


	7. Weakness

_~The Author's Story~_

…_Chapter 7…_

The blinding light of the sun reflected my eyelids while I'm closing my eyes sleepily. I shielded closed eyes with my palm but the sun seemed to have been brighter.

"Okay, okay…. I'm getting up… Sheesh…" I mumbled practically to nobody opening my eyes. Then I remembered- I slept in the sofa without taking a bath or brushing my teeth and changing my clothes after Dad visited me home yesterday. I probably smell bad right now.

I took a bath in the upstairs bathroom. I haven't even been to my room and Sting's after the incident.

I walked past our room which is closed and headed to the other bathroom. I looked at my pale skin in the mirror. I looked like a ghost.

I have bags under my eyes and I seemed to look thinner. My normal skin turned into a pale white skin.

I sighed and sat on the tub with the hot water on it. I have a check up today…

"I don't belong to live in this world… Someday before I die- I wish to do all the things I wish for… If only it could happen… You know what I wish for, Sting? I wish that you were still alive- so that we could do all of my wish together. Then, we'll explore the world. That's all I wished for…" I said to the water with hot water on it.

"If there is even such thing as second chance…"

I gathered my knees while clutching the pendant he gave me that time when he was- alive. I haven't taken it off since I put it on around my neck.

I felt something rather bumpy on it. I looked at it closely. And there- at the back of the pendant was some small carved words written on it.

_Sting loves Lucy… I love you…_

I covered my mouth with my free hand and sobbed painfully as tears started to flood my cheeks. I clutched the pendant tighter as I let my tears flow once more.

"I love you too…" I whispered sobbing.

I looked at the white bathroom clock. It is twelve thirty and my check-up is at one.

I only have one more hour to go there. I wiped my tears and washed my face with water.

I got dress into my white ruffled dress and my white sandals. I wore the same silver and pink bracelet Sting gave me for my last birthday. I put on Sting's Ray Ban sunglasses.

I drove my car to my private clinic. Along the way the sun was shining brightly and all the rain was dried by the sun. The traffic light turned red. I hit the brakes and stopped. It took a while when suddenly, I saw a young couples walk past in front of my car crossing the zebra crossing.

I smiled. They were holding hands sweetly while giggling and laughing. It kinda reminds me of a certain couple who shall remain nameless…

I pressed my horn and waved to them. They waved back cheerfully. I know it's kind of weird that I'm honking to some peoples I don't even know but, It somehow makes me kinda happy to see such couples like me and my husband. The traffic light turned green and I started the car once more.

I reached the clinic and parked my car in front next to the other cars.

I entered my VIP room for my check-up.

"Good morning, Mrs. Eucliffe. Have you eaten breakfast?" my doctor asked me with a smile.

"Um- actually no. I woke up late today." I scratched the back of my head.

"Well, then you mustn't skip your meals always. I just thought that you wouldn't eat breakfast for today so your Dad has dropped off some hot porridge just now. Eat first before the check up." My doctor said smiling.

She left the room leaving my with the cloth bag.

I opened it and ate hungrily as usual.

After that, my doctor entered the room with a glass of water and my tablets. She gestured me to drink it and went for my check-up.

"How are you feeling Mrs. Eucliffe?" the doctor said putting her stethoscope in my chess.

"Dizzy as always. I looked at myself in the mirror and I quite look pale."

"It's the effect of leukemia. What else do you feel?" The doctor said moving the stethoscope to my chest.

"All of my muscles hurt and I always feel very sleepy." I explained to my doctor.

"Hmm… Any pain in your bones?"

"Yes, I feel so much pain in my bones. It's quite aching…"

"Now, we have a serious situation here Mrs. Eucliffe…"

"Wh-what?"

"You have Stage 3 in leukemia. The cancer has invaded some part of your bones, muscle, and your cartilages or nearby lymph nodes, but not the rest of the body. I'm really sorry you have to suffer this kind of sickness, Mrs. Eucliffe. But I promise I will try my best to heal it." My doctor, Porlyusica smiled at me while holding my right hand.

"No need to say sorry, Porlyusica. And thank you." I smiled while blinking back the tears.

"Don't worry your stage is healable. Unless you eat well, sleep early. You must have a lot of rest. And no more travelling for your stories first until you recover. It will take three years before you can go travelling again. I'm really, really sorry, Mrs. Eucliffe." Porlyusica said sadly.

I looked at her wide in shock.

_No more travelling…_

Those words echoed inside my mind. Travelling to write my stories has always been my dream. To travel all around the world and meet authors like me. To write my stories- to feel free. But why- why do I need to stop it?

Those words made me feel like I wanna burst in to tears.

To my speechlessness, I just nodded and walked out of the room without saying 'Thank you'. I went inside my car bursting into tears.

My husband, my sickness- my travelling and my stories… It's all had been taken away. I just feel so- so miserable that every important thing in my life kept on disappearing for something I just don't understand.

Why- why do I have to suffer this? What did I do to have this- to suffer this?

Questions- questions spin around my head as tears flooded my cheeks.

It's all misunderstanding…

My life is just so not perfect. I don't belong to live in this world. I don't want to suffer this pain anymore.

_Sting- where are you? And why do you have to leave me?_

**Hello guys! Sorry for not updating for like- *tapping chin* Yesterday? Oh right. It's only been one day when I haven't published. So, anyways do you like this Chapter? I would be happy if you do! I'm really sorry for the wrong stinkin grammars- But I'm working on it…**

**Lucy: I bet I'm better in writing… *cross arms while grinning***

**Me: I made you a good author! And you have better grammars than I do 'cause you're the 'real' author here.**

**Lucy: Look who's talkin… It's the real 'live' author.**

***Lucy and Raven talking fighting.***

**Rogue: Hey guys. *wave hands***

**Lucy: Um, who are you?**

**Me: Is that you my long, lost brother? *putting a hand in Rogue's face***

**Rogue: I'm Rogue and I watch Lucy talks to that empty stone in the cemetery everyday.**

**Lucy and I: You do?**

**Moms and Pops: He is?**

**Jenny: *twirling hair* So tell me Rogie- Are you single?**

***Awkward silence***

**Lucy: Um, is Rogue stalking me or something, Raven?**

**Raven: Um, no. I made him to light up your day when your 'husband' is not here yet… *smirking***

**Lucy: So your just picking some random guys on the streets to love me?! *bad word***

**Rogue: Um, look at the time- gotta fly and don't forget to review guys! Eyes on you…**

**Jenny: Wait! Rogie! **

**Lucy and Raven: See you for the next Chapter!**


	8. My butler?

_~The Author's Story~_

…_Chapter 8…_

I drove to the cemetery while tears are flooding down my cheeks as I drive. I parked my car in front of the cemetery sobbing.

As soon as I reached Sting's grave- I dropped into my knees hugging his stone.

"Sting!" I sobbed painfully with tears flooding down my cheeks. It's so painful. It hurts.

I felt a sudden tap on my shoulders. I looked up to see a raven-haired guy in a black kimono. He was helding out a white handkerchief to me. I reached for his handkerchief and started wiping my tears.

"Are you okay- miss?" the raven-haired guy asked.

"Yes…" I said almost in a whisper.

"Are you sure?"

Why am even talking to this guy? I know he have a perfect face and whatever- but why is he even talking to me.

"Is he a friend of yours?" he asked looking at Sting's grave.

"No, he's my husband." I said blinking back my tears which by the way- has already dried.

"I'm sorry." The guy apologized.

"No, it's okay."

There was silence- and damn it's killing me.

"Name's Lucy Heartfilia by the way." I said smiling while helding out my hand.

"Rogue Cheney. Nice to meet you, Lucy-san." He smiled back and shook my hand.

"Um, I gotta go now. Nice to meet you too- Rogue… Goodbye." I waved back to Rogue and headed to my car.

_I'm never gonna betray Sting… Says who I will? He's just some guy I met…_

I decided to pass through a restaurant.

I once I sat down a table- the waiter handed me a menu book.

I decided to eat only vegetables and green tea. For my health.

Once the waiter took the menu book there was a buzz in my white leather Louis Vuitton bag. I took my phone and read the message.

'_I miss you, my Lucy… I love you… -Sting.'_

My eyes shot wide open and my heart started beating faster. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the message again.

'_Did you enjoy your porridge, my Lucy? Are you feeling okay? –Dad.' _

I sighed. I must've been hallucinating.

'_Yep. Thanks, Dad. I'm having lunch outside. Don't worry- I'm not gonna eat what the doctor asked me not to. And by the way- I am Stage three, Dad. And I can't go on travelling yet after three years.' _

I off my phone and sighed again. Sting always sends me messages like that. Every minute I went out.

My eyes went wide when I saw a raven-haired guy in a kimono looking at the menu. It's Rogue! He couldn't possibly follow me here- can't he?

"Hey- Rogue!" I called to the guy from the next table.

Me and my big fat mouth.

"Oh, hey Lucy-san! I never expected to see you here!" He smiled cheerfully handing the waiter the menu book while walking to my table.

"Would you mind if I sit here?" He asked.

"It's a free country." I smiled.

He sat down the opposite of me smiling widely.

There was an awkward silence. This guy sure is quiet. Unlike Sting- who talks non-stop all the time.

"So, what are you doing in the cemetery- Rogue?" I asked Rogue.

"Um- I was just visiting my little sister's grave. She died three years ago." Rogue said sadly.

"I'm so sorry. What's her name?" I asked curiously while I rested my chin into my knuckles.

"Her name is- Ultear- Ultear Milkovich. Her grave is next to your husband's." he said with a smile.

"Oh, I see."

There was silence again till the waiter come with our orders.

Rogue ordered the same thing I ordered.

"Wait- we ordered the same thing?" I asked scratching my head.

"Um, yeah. Double coincidence I must say…" he said sipping his tea.

O-kay… I found this guy weird. Not really that I think he had followed me to this restaurant- he ordered the same thing I ordered? Maybe it's just a coincidence as he said. But hey, I only met this guy for crying out loud…

There was a buzz in my Louise Vuitton bag. I opened my phone. There were two messages. I read the first message thankfully- saving my life from the silence.

'_Stage three? Thank goodness it can be healed. Unlike your mother- she's Stage 4… I'm so sorry- dear, Lucy about you're travelling and writing your stories. I know how much you love travelling... But I assure you- nothing will happen if you follow the rules and what the doctor told you, okay?'_

I tapped my screen and sighed.

'_Okay, dad. Don't worry- I won't.'_

I read the next message.

'_Oh and Lucy-dear. I hired you a butler- since your gonna be alone from home.' _

It was from Dad again.

I was about to type 'Who?' when a message appeared on my screen.

'_Hi Lucy-san…' _

It was from an unfamiliar number.

'_His name is- Rogue Cheney.' _

Dad's message appeared on my screen.

I almost fainted right in the spot.

I looked at Rogue who was looking down his knees while holding his phone.

I was so speechless.

"Uh- I- I… Um- I…" I stuttered like a fool.

"Sorry I didn't tell you before…" Rogue said looking down his knees.

"No, it's okay, Rogue. It kinda surprised me…" I said scratching the back of my head.

Rogue said he really needed a job- then Dad said he could apply him to be my butler. He agreed and searched for me. I sighed when he said that Dad also asked him to make sure I don't eat what the doctor asked me not to.

After a long time of talking- I decided to pay the bills- but Rogue said he'll do it because his my butler and all. I just rolled my eyes at this guy.

"So, Dad gave you my phone number?" I asked Rogue while we're walking to the car park.

"Um, yeah…" he smiled sheepishly.

"O-kay."

"How'd you know I went to this restaurant?" I asked confusedly.

"Um, you see- I kinda follow you- 'cause Jude-kun asked me to follow you everywhere…" he said shamefully.

Wait-what?! Seriously?

"You used a car?"

He nodded. "All my things are in there."

"Let's go home then." I sighed.

His car was parked next to mine.

I started my car while to my left- Rogue was doing the same.

After a long, long drive we reached my terrace house.

"Make yourself at home. And here's your room's key. It's on the upstairs to your left." I said in a monotone voice as I landed in the sofa.

"Thank you, Lucy-san." He smiled carrying his bags and luggage.

"You needed help with that?" I asked him.

"No, it's fine Lucy-san. Besides, I'm your butler and I do the work. Please get some rest." He said climbing the stairs with his luggage and bags.

Yeah, a rest would be fine…

As soon as I heard door closing in the upstairs I began talking to no one as always… It's like my daily routine from now.

"I'm sorry I didn't bring you flowers today, Sting. I'm really sorry… My cancer is just on Stage 3 and it's healable… Things didn't went as I expected- that we're gonna be together again… And I can't go on travelling for three years- and it made me feel so sad, Sting… Dad hired me a butler… His name is Rogue… His gonna keep me accompany whenever I feel alone. I'm not gonna be lonely- but I'm still sad…" I talked to invisible Sting.

"If there might be a miracle that your alive again- I swear I'm gonna be the happiest woman on earth…" I smiled at the empty chair- Sting always sits on.

I on the television flicking through all channels.

I finally chose a cartoon network titled by: "Phineas and Ferb"

Yeah, I know it sounds childish to me. But it was so hilarious every time I watch it… I was laughing so hard when I heard footsteps from upstairs. I stopped laughing and pretended nothing was happening.

Rogue comes downstairs with trousers up to his knee and a black body fit shirt.

"What do you want for dinner Lucy-chan?"

"But I just ate lunch." I said gluing my eyes at the television.

"For later…"

"Um, anything you want- I'll be happy with…" I smiled and looked at him.

"Do you like Mac 'n' Cheese?" Rogue asked me.

I stopped in my tracks and looked at him with a shocked look in my face.

"Sure! Mac 'n' Cheese would be nice." I plastered a fake smile.

"Okay, I'll be cleaning the house…"

"No, cleaning can wait later… Sit here with me and let's watch the television together…" I said while patting an empty seat in the sofa.

"I'm not so sure-"

"SIT!" I nearly shouted.

He shuddered nervously and sat with me uncomfortably.

I crossed my legs and watched my favorite movie with my butler.

_Sting, I wish you were here…_

**Hello, Bello! Two days of not updating- was definitely not my thing to do! Seriously! I have two stories to finish and I really can't wait to finish my other story so I can focus on updating on this story! Whew! Anyways thank you for the reviews, readers, followers and the favourites you had given my story! I love you all! Thank you!**


	9. The rainy day

_~The Author's Story~ _

…_Chapter 9…_

"Come on, why?" I whined while crossing my arms.

"I'm really sorry, Lucy-san. But Jude-kun asked me to follow you everywhere or else I'll be squished." Rogue protested.

I huffed and gestured my butler to hop in my car.

"Lucy-san- I should drive." Rogue said before I could even start the engine.

I mumbled something on my breath and exchanged places with Rogue.

I mean, seriously- I only have some sickness and started treating me like a baby again… I don't really need this-

I stomped my way to the passenger's seat next to the driver's seat where Rogue is sitting.

Rogue started the engine and drove to the hospital.

Along the way- there was an awkward silence while Rogue drove my car.

Seriously- this guy is like a silent- silent doorbell… I know that doesn't actually make any sense… But seriously- this guy is so damn quiet.

Bullets of sweats started forming from the sides of my forehead. This silence is starting to kill me. Rogue looked as if the silence is killing him too.

The silence seemed to erupt more and more. Seriously- Rogue need to say something… I really need to come up with an idea to start a conversation. But I have nothing in mind…

"Um- so… Uh-" Rogue and I said in unison.

Rogue cleared his throat.

Whew… I admit this is just so- awkward…

Suddenly there was a buzz in my phone. Whew…

'_Hello- Lucy dear. Have you met your butler yet?_

I rolled my eyes.

'_Um- yes, Dad. Does he really need to follow me everywhere? I'm not a child anymore you know…'_

'_Good- good. Yes- dear. It's for your own good.'_

I just crossed my arms and huffed.

"Yeah right, it's for your own good- your own stinkin' good- but you still treat me like a stinkin' child!" I shouted/blurted out loud mimicking Dad.

Rogue must've thought I'm insane.

"Um- let's park over there." I said changing the subject once we reached the clinic. I pointed to an empty spot.

"Are you sure we should be parking here, Lucy-san? Jude-kun said we should be parking in the VIP car park…"

"Ugghh… Don't mind, Dad. It's just a parking lot. Now, let's go…" I said dragging him off the car.

"Shouldn't I suppose to stay here, Lucy-san?" Rogue asked behind me.

"Um- no?"

I continued dragging him to my VIP room.

"Good morning, Mrs. Eucliffe." The nurses and doctors greeted me.

"Morning." I greeted back cheerfully.

Their eyes all went wide when they saw me dragging Rogue. They all squealed in delight with heart-shaped eyes. I smirked at Rogue's flushed face.

"Um- L-lucy-san?" Rogue stammered behind my back.

"Nah, don't mind them." I said as I continued dragging Rogue behind me.

I reached my VIP room greeted by Porlyusica.

"Good morning, Mrs. Eucliffe."

"Good morning, Porlyusica."

"I see you brought a friend."

"Yes, this is Rogue- my friend." I smiled at Rogue.

"Nice to meet you, Porlyusica." Rogue greeted helding out his hand to Porlyusica.

"Nice to meet you, Rogue." Porlyusica said shaking his hands.

After the greeting and the meeting- Porlyusica gestured me to the ultrasound room.

"Here, Mrs. Eucliffe."

I laid some funky-looking cylinder white tube with bed sheets and pillow on it.

Rogue and Porlyusica were looking at the scanner talking in audible. I can't seem to hear a thing from here.

Green lights scanned the surface of my body while I closed my eyes to shield it from the blinding green lights.

After the ultrasound therapy- we bid goodbye to Porlyusica.

It was raining and my car is outside.

"I told you, Lucy-san. That we have to park inside…" Rogue said in monotone.

"Ugghh… Why didn't you tell me, Rogue?!" I said in annoyance.

He flung his jacket's flap.

"Get in- Lucy-san. You cannot catch a cold." Rogue said gesturing me to get under his jacket's flap.

I was like- "Are you ka-ray-zee?!" But I just said that in my head so no one heard it except me.

I got under his black jacket's flap. We ran to the rain- but I was shielded under Rogue's jacket.

As soon as we reached my car- we were both panting heavily as I got on my passenger's seat. Rogue was all soaked wet.

I took my bag from the back of my seat and took a gray towel.

"Here- Rogue, wrap this on you." I said handing him the towel.

"T-thank you, L-lucy-san." He shivered wrapping the towel around him.

"Thank you, for shielding me on the rain, Rogue. I should have listened to you to park on the VIP's…" I thanked and apologized Rogue.

"It's okay, Lucy-san. I'm your butler anyways." Rogue said focusing his eyes on the road.

There was an awkward silence once more.

"How come you have towel in your bags anyways?" Rogue asked me breaking the silence.

"Um- my husband used to play in the rain in the park last time…" I said sadly.

"It must have been hard living without him… It was always hard too- when my sister passed away, I didn't know what I could do without her…" Rogue said sadly while focusing his eyes on the road.

I nodded blinking back the tears.

We reached my house and the rain continued pouring loudly.

Both Rogue and I ran out of the car and to my house.

"Whew- getting soaked in the rain is definitely not my thing to do…" I said putting my sneakers in my shoe rack.

"Would you like some mushroom soup, Lucy-san?" Rogue asked me heading to the kitchen.

"Um- maybe later… But first take a shower Rogue… You can catch a cold- and your soaked in rain."

"Are you sure Lucy-san?"

I nodded.

He went upstairs and into the bathroom.

I sighed. I guess I need to use my bathroom and Sting's in our room… I haven't go there ever since what happened- never ever really. I have no choice…

I opened the door to our room shakingly. The scent of Polo's perfume were to be smelled once I entered our room. I kinda missed it. I collapsed into the bed tiredly…

"I'm sorry, I haven't slept here since what happened, Sting… I just didn't want the memories to come back from my mind again… It just hurts me- considering that your gone and our memories are still left here inside my mind…" I sniffed and clutched the bed sheets.

I walked to the bathroom and stripped off my clothes. I jumped into the tub with hot water and sighed. I wonder why I feel this weird feeling when I'm with Rogue.

Is this what they call- happiness?

I don't know…

Sting, what should I do know?

**Hello-oh! Here's Chapter 9 guys! Whew… Updating two stories a day is really stressful! Well, it's worth it… I'm having so much fun by expressing my feelings and which btw reminds me of Chapter 10! Whew! Life is so fast! Thanks for the review guys! And sorry if this Chappie is so short and all… But I'm working on my grammars and well- I found myself going insane? We'll probably not… Goodnight! I'm so sleepy… **


	10. Another butler and Mysterious guy

_~The Author's Story~_

…_Chapter 10…_

Ten days since my butler arrived. He helped me clean the house, water the plants from my garden which by the way- I like those plants and I haven't watered them since I grew sad…

"So, Rogue- do you read my stories?" I asked Rogue while he is gardening.

"Um- yes, Lucy-san. I read all your stories and they were great…" Rogue said cutting some overgrown branches from a bush.

"Seriously?! That's great! Glad you like it!" I smiled happily.

Rogue nodded and continued gardening.

I smiled and went to the kitchen to grab some juice and sandwiches for Rogue's break-time. Seriously- he's been working all morning.

I opened my fridge and grab the orange drink powder and some ice. I put the orange powder into a glass pitcher and added the ice and put water on it.

And as for the sandwich- I decided to make sardine sandwich- which by the way- Sting likes these kinds of sandwiches…

I opened a can of sardine and shake out the fishes from the can to a steaming pan. After that I took out some bread and cucumbers and topped it on a piece of bread. I cut the cucumbers into square-like shapes and topped it in the sardines and last- bread for the top.

I did at least five sandwiches and put them on a plate.

I went outside with the snacks and put them on the white table.

"Break time, Rogue…" I signaled Rogue grabbing a sandwich.

"But, Lucy-san I need to-"

"BREAK TIME!" I shouted in annoyance cutting him off.

Rogue sighed and sat on a chair opposite of mine. I poured orange juice on his glass while he takes some sandwiches. I smiled. _Much better_…

"Never mind, Lucy-san- I can wash the dishes…"

"Nope- It's okay… I've been such a nuisance- but please- let me do this…" I pleaded Rogue with puppy-dog eyes.

"Okay- Lucy-san… Just this once…" Rogue sighed in annoyance and went back to his work.

I smirked. _Works every time_….

I washed the dishes and opened the fridge after that. Hmm… There are no more vegetables, fruits, snacks and also no more bread since I used all of them for making snacks. And no more Mac 'n' Cheese… I always have Mac 'n' Cheese in my fridge when Sting was still around. And I never ran out of Mac 'n' Cheese…. I haven't shopped yet since he was gone though- and usually I eat outside with my butler…

"I'm finished gardening, Lucy-san…"

"Oh, goody! We can go shop! There are no more food in the fridge, so let's go!" I cheered urging Rogue to go upstairs and dress. While I head back to my room to get dress too.

I slipped on my white loose t-shirt and white up-to-knee legging and white floral sandals. Mmm… Just simple… I noticed that I started wearing white ever since Sting's loss.

I went downstairs greeted by Rogue who was wearing his usual black clothes.

We drove to the nearest mall. I pushed the trolley while Rogue is tailing behind my back.

"Lucy-san, I can push and you look for the things you need." Rogue suggested digging his hands into his pockets.

"Kay." I smiled.

Rogue pushed the trolley while I put the things inside. I walked into a stack of Mac 'n' Cheese- but I can't seem to reach it. There was a pink-haired guy beside me and smiled. He reached for the Mac 'n' Cheese and handed me the box.

"Thank you." I smiled putting the box into the trolley.

"You're welcome." The pink-haired guy said grinning ear to ear.

We just stood there staring at each other smiling and grinning.

"Eherm…" There was a voice behind our backs.

It was Rogue. Omg! It was so embarrassing!

"Is this all we need, Lucy-san?" Rogue asked.

I scratched the back of my head.

"Um- we still need veggies and snacks…" I smiled sheepishly.

"Is he a friend of yours?" the pink-haired guy asked.

"Um- yeah…" I answered sheepishly again. Seriously I already feel awkward right now.

"Good- good. Name's Natsu Dragneel by the way." The pinky smirked while helding out his hand.

"Lucy Heartfilia- and this is my friend Rogue." I said smiling while shaking his hands and pointing at Rogue.

"Nice to meet you- Lucy… Oh- and Rogue…" Natsu smiled.

Rogue plastered a forced smile while Nacchu or whatever his name is- grinned back at Rogue. Pinky's name sounds like a sneeze- it's so weird…

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Nacchu asked us.

"We were just shopping some stuffs… You know, for cooking…" I shrugged putting a cabbage on the trolley.

"Did you say- cooking?" Nacchu's eyes gleamed happily.

"Um- yeah… Would you like to join us for lunch?"

"I would love too! Thank you Lucy!" he smirked and winked at me making me blush.

**(A/N: Rogue rolled his eyes which Lucy didn't notice… Hehehehe… Somebody's Jeally…:3)**

"What 'bout you Natsu- what are you doing here?" It's my turn to ask him.

"What am I doing here? I own this mall!" Natsu exclaimed.

Both Rogue and I jawdropped.

"Then, what are you doing here, dressed like that?" I asked curiously.

"Sshh… this is my disguise… Dad kept on forcing me too manage this big mall- but all I wanted was to have lunch with friends, you know? I applied to this kind of job- and my Dad finally agreed to it!" he whispered happily.

"Well, no need to worry 'bout that- Nacchu! You're having lunch with us!" I exclaimed.

Nacchu's face lighted up.

"Let's go to the counter, Rogue- this is all the stuff we need!" I cheered happily.

We went over to the counter to scan all the stuffs and pay for it. The two boys decided to carry all the stuffs and I- don't carry anything… Rogue put all the stuffs at the

"Hop in, Nacchu!" I cheered.

He hopped to the back passenger seat and cheered.

"Yay!" he cheered once the car started. I smiled happily as Nacchu raised his hands into the air.

Suddenly- there was a buzz in my phone.

'_Lucy-dear, I don't think having only one butler is not really great- so I decided to hire you another one.' _Dad's message appeared on my screen.

I jawdropped. One butler is already enough. Who? Why?

'_His name is- Natsu Dragneel. His Dad owns a mall- and you always like to go to there, right Lucy-dear? He just applied today.'_

Oh. Shit. You. Gotta. Be. Kidding. Me.

I almost fainted. Another butler?! And that is Nacchu?! What the fuck?!

"Nacchu! Why didn't you tell me- you applied to be my butler?!" I asked Nacchu angrily at the back passenger's seat.

"So, you're my master?! Cool!" Natsu cheered.

"You haven't answered my question yet, Nacchu!" I nearly shouted.

"Well, the fact that I really needed a job- and I definitely not want to manage a mall- I decided something easy- like being a butler…" Nacchu explained.

I facepalmed.

Another butler….

And it's Natsu….

Two butlers….

I think I'm gonna faint. But surprisingly- I didn't 'cause I'm too stressed.

"Isn't it great, Master Lucy?" Natsu asked cheerfully.

I just nodded tiredly and looked back at my phone to make sure I wasn't mistaken. I read back Dad's message quickly.

It was real alright… But Dad seemed to spell Nacchu's name incorrect.

'_Dad, don't you mean- Nacchu? I already met him… And why do I have to have two butlers- I'm already content on having one!'_

I tapped on the screen furiously.

'_You do?! That's great, Lucy-dear! And his name is Natsu… Now, now- It's for your own good and safety, Lucy-dear.'_

'_Dad, I'm already twenty-one years old! I'm not a child anymore!'_

I off my phone and huffed. So much for a 'Good Morning'…

We reached my house and my two butlers carried the shopping things.

"Whoa, this is your house? Cool!" Nacchu asked in admiration.

"Um, yeah… I thought your dad owned the mall right, Natsu?" I asked plopping down the sofa.

"Yeah. But my house looked like a mess. I hate it- so I live in my sister's house, her name's Chelia. And she's gonna manage the mall now, which I think is great and…" Natsu blabbered.

Whew… Natsu sure do talks a lot… Well, I guess it's a good thing though, Rogue haven't said anything yet- since the car drive… Natsu is a little different from Rogue- who is usually quiet… I guess I'm already used to his silence…

"Since Natsu is gonna live with us- Let's eat in the garden. Like an outdoor picnic. Or should I say Barbeque Day! Please, take note that every Friday we are having Barbeque Day!" I cheered happily making Natsu cheered with me too.

Whew… Rogue is just so quiet. Seriously- he need to cheer with us too.

I went upstairs to show Natsu his room.

"Sweet! Thanks, Master Lucy!" he grinned looking around the room.

"You're welcome, Natsu. You can do all you want with it… Enjoy! Come down later if you had finished!" I smiled closing the door.

Rogue was taking a bath already- so I decided to head back to my room.

I sighed happily.

"I'm feeling weird today, Sting. And great- I have two butlers to accompany me… I can take care of myself too, right? How come Dad don't trust me of taking care of my health? Well, I understand Dad's care… The new butler's name is Nacchu. I know- his name sounds weird… But he's a lot different than Rogue who was usually quiet… He talks a lot- and it kinda reminds me about you, Sting… The pain seemed to have increased even more- I try to hide it behind a mask and forget it. I feel happiness and pain at the same time… I really miss you, Sting… My Stingy Bee…" I said smiling while sitting on the edge of my bed.

…..

Rogue grilled the pieces of steaks the barbecues, hotdogs, fishes and the chicken in the griller with burning charcoals in the flaming fire- while I made grape juice and mashed potatoes. Nacchu was already eating some wasabi while the food he is cooking just now has already burned. I growled in frustration and turned the fire off from the food he is cooking.

I continued working on my juice and mashed potatoes.

"Okay, let's eat!" I said placing my mash potato and juice into the white table garden while the two boys put the things they cooked into the table too.

I sat down on the end of the table and Nacchu and Rogue in my opposite.

"Itadakimasu!" Nacchu and I said in unison while picking up our chopsticks.

We munched on the foods- especially Nacchu who ate like a hungry wolf. I smiled. He reminds me of Sting…

After that- we all finished eating and Rogue washed the dishes which made me really mad.

_It's no fun- if you're missing this, Sting… I just can't have fun without you._

Autumn is almost here- my favourite season when I stay in Japan… I always missed it because every November 'cause I go traveling… I guess traveling has good things in it too…

I remembered Sting and I used to walk in the autumn leaves during autumn…

It's been one year since I have butlers where here to serve me. It's quite fun- having someone to accompany you in the house if you feel lonely. And they are great help… I thanked Dad and said sorry. I think I'm used on having my butlers around to help me. And the pain in my body has just grown a lot worse… It had been one year and six months since my husband's incident. I survived and I thought I wouldn't…

"Master Lucy! Wake up! You have a check-up today and your gonna be late if you don't hurry up! And by the way- that emo-guy told me…" I heard Nacchu's voice.

I opened my left eye to see a certain pink-haired guy.

"I'm getting up, I'm getting up… Sheesh…" I said while I got off the sofa.

"And why are you sleeping there anyways?" Nacchu asked curiously.

"Long story."

"Why? Tell me!" Nacchu pleaded.

"You said it yourself, Nacchu- I'm gonna be late if I don't hurry up." I scratched my head.

"Fine, but tell me later… And it's Natsu, Master." Nacchu said cheerfully.

"Whatever." I mumbled under my breath while walking to the table.

Urgghh… Does he really need to ask why I sleep there?!

I gulped down my pancakes and eggs quickly than a speed lightning.

I went upstairs and opened the door to my room and my husband's. I stripped off my clothes and on the shower. The heater is not on. Shit! I have no towel.

"ROGUE! CAN YOU ON THE HEATER FROM THE FUSE?!" I shouted on top of my lungs while I'm in the bathroom.

"Coming!" Rogue shouted back. I heard footsteps and the fuse opening.

"THANKS!" I shouted to Rogue as the hot water trickled down my body.

After a quick shower, I wrapped my body into a cute pink towel and went in my white and pink walk-in closet.

Sting's clothes was placed above my clothes. I smiled and moved his clothes to the other empty side. I sit on a chair which I usually put it there when I can't reach something…

I sniffed one Sting's clothes and smiled. It smells just like him. Polo's perfume and axe body spray.

(When you're gone: Avril Lavigne, playing…)

I always needed time on my own  
>I never thought I'd need you there when I cry<br>And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
>And the bed where you lie<br>Is made up on your side

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
>Do you see how much I need you right now?<p>

When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>When you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<br>When you're gone  
>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day<br>And make it OK  
>I miss you<p>

I've never felt this way before  
>Everything that I do reminds me of you<br>And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
>And they smell just like you,<br>I love the things that you do

We were made for each other  
>Out here forever<br>I know we were, yeah, yeah  
>All I ever wanted was for you to know<br>Everything I do, I give my heart and soul  
>I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me, yeah<p>

When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>When you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<br>When you're gone  
>The words I need to hear will always get me through the day<br>And make it OK  
>I miss you….<p>

…..

After dressing myself into my pink and blue jacket and white fit pants with light blue flat sandals with ribbon on top. I still wear the necklace and pendant my husband gave me ever since I put it on. I clutched it tightly as I looked at myself in the mirror.

I wore my white wool fingerless gloves and scarf feeling very cold outside.

I have pale white skin and bags under my eyes. I did my hair into a messy bun and looked in the mirror contently and fine.

I walked out of my room and saw my two butlers cleaning the house.

"I'm gonna go for a check-up first. You guys behave." I said grabbing the keys to my car.

They nodded as I left the house and entered my car. I started the engine and drove off to the hospital.

"Morning, Mrs. Eucliffe. How are you feeling now?" Porlyusica greeted me with a smile once I entered her room.

"Worst than ever. I feel so tired eventhough I didn't did anything." I said plopping down the sofa.

"You're worrying about something." Porlyusica said putting her stethoscope to my chest.

"Actually- yes…" I admitted sadly.

"What is it?"

"N-nothing."

"Okay- you must drink this herbal tea, Mrs. Eucliffe before and after meals. It's effective for your health and it cures the disease from your bones." Porlyusica said handing me a box of herbal tea.

"Thank you, Porlyusica." I smiled at Porlyusica.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Eucliffe."

I went out of the clinic and drove my car. I decided to buy some new books to read since I have nothing to do or write in the house. And also- I'm gonna write a new story just in case the three years no travelling has finished.

I passed through a stationary shop where I bought a few books, pens, notebooks, and a little memo. I didn't know why I bought this memo but I just bought it for no reason.

I went to the counter to get my things scanned and paid.

I paid the bill and carried the things myself.

I was walking to my car carrying the heavy novels and stationeries I bought. I took in the fresh autumn breeze as I looked at the orange colored leaves flying around the streets.

_Wait- Is he-_

I saw a certain guy wrapped in sweaters dropped his wallet after paying some bill in a stall.

I drop my things into the street and ran to the guy's wallet.

"Hey, Mister! Wait up! You forgot your wallet!" I said running to the guy.

He seemed to be in a hurry. He seemed to be running.

"Mister! Wait up!" I ran faster bumping with people here and there.

I am almost like three inches from the guy and finally caught hold of his shirt.

"Mister- you- forgot- your- wallet." I panted and breathe heavily closing my eyes.

"Thank you." I heard the guy smirk.

I open my eyes to see that all the passers-by were looking at me. I looked at the guy who I was definitely giving him a clutch in the shirt.

I looked at the guy's smirking face. It somehow felt familiar. Icy-cold blue eyes…. I can't seem to see his hair 'cause it was hidden in a black winter hat.

I didn't even notice I was staring at him carefully while clutching his shirt.

"Would you please let go, now?" he asked looking into my eyes.

**Aloha! Cliff hanger! Hehehehehe! Who is this guy?! And why does he look familiar? Review to find out! Hehehehehehe! So guys thanks for the reviewers! And seriously, I'm really sleepy but I made this Chappie until 3000 words! Yay! Congratulations for me! Hehehehehe!**

**Mysterious guy: Who am I anyways?**

**Me: It's a secret~! *Smirks***

**Everyone: *huffs and cross arms***


	11. The Black Winter Hat

_~The Author's Story~_

…_Chapter 11…_

_~Flashback~_

_I looked at the guy's smirking face. It somehow felt familiar. Icy-cold blue eyes…. I can't seem to see his hair 'cause it was hidden in a black winter hat. _

_I didn't even notice I was staring at him carefully while clutching his shirt._

"_Would you please let go, now?" he asked looking into my eyes._

"_Um- do I know you?" I asked the guy carefully looking into his eyes- clutching his shirt tightly._

"_I wouldn't forget such a beautiful face like that." They guy smirked._

_Ugghh…. Pick up lines these days are just so irritating…_

"_Quick! We shouldn't be here! They're after me!" the guy suddenly panicked dragging me behind him while running._

"_Wait! I can walk too, you know!" I shouted behind his back._

_The guy kept on running. I looked behind my back to see two policemen running after- us? Just great- this guy had brought me into trouble after I gave him back his wallet! Is this what they call repay their debts after you have done something good to them?! Urgghh! It's just so frustrating! Now I'm in trouble and I'll go to jail with this guy who was dragging me endlessly. I barely know him! And somehow- his face kinda look familiar… Like I ever saw him before… _

_Sting- help me! I don't wanna go to jail with this- this guy! Ungrateful little sucker! No, not you, Sting! This annoying guy who was dragging me!_

"_Would you please let go off me now?! I think we lost them!" I shouted to the guy panting very hard indeed. _

_He dragged me inside a shop and panted really hard._

"_That's the- longest- running- I've ever- made since last- year…" I panted bend down palming my knees while panting._

"_Yeah, yeah. You can go now." The ungrateful guy said._

"_What?! You brought me all the way here - far from my car- I dropped my things in the streets to get you your wallet back- and you expecting me to walk all the way there?!" I shouted angrily at his face pointing on his chest._

"_So, what do you want me to do?" the guy asked irritated._

"_Urgghh! You're so irritating! I'll just walk there myself!" I shouted heading towards the door._

"_Oi, Blondie!" the guy called behind me._

_I stopped in my tracks. His voice- i-it sounds f-familiar and he just call me Blondie like what always Sting says._

_I turned to look at the guy with wide eyes- _

_S-sting… _

_The guy took off his black winter hat revealing his blonde hair. He tossed his winter hat at me and smirked. I was dumbfounded- he looked exactly like- like- Sting…_

"_It's cold outside." The blonde guy smirked tossing his hat to me and went inside the shop. _

_I just stood there dumbfounded while his hat fell onto my head. I finally got to my senses while the hat hit my head. I took the hat from my head and looked at it with a confused look on my face. I put it in side my jacket's pocket._

_His smirks, the way he talks, his blonde hair- I just knew this man is definitely my husband._

_I walked inside the shop looking at the blonde haired guy who was paying the bill in the counter. _

_I walked to him closely- closer and closer until I his five inches from me._

"_Oh, so you come back. Did you miss me?" The blonde guy who looked like Sting- smirked._

"_What's your name?" I asked curiously- ignoring him._

"_Oh right, Name's Aki- Aki Hamasaki." The guy smiled helding out his hand. _

_No- his name must be Sting Eucliffe- my husband._

_I frowned in confusion and frustration._

"_Lucy Heartfilia." I said while my frown faded shaking his hand smiling with a forced one- but frustrated on the inside._

"_So, why'd you come back, Lucy Are you already attached to me?" Aki or whatever his name is- asked smirking while expressing my name._

"_No- it's just that- you look like somebody I know… And you talk just like him…" _

"_Oh, is he handsome like me? I bet I'm even more handsome…" he smirked again._

_I ignored him and placed my hands on his hair. I moved a tuff of his blonde hair next to his left eyebrow revealing a scar right next to it. I gasped in surprise while he looked at me as though I'm insane._

"_Y-your-"_

"_Handsome." Aki smirked._

"_I-i gotta go. N-nice to meet y-you Aki…" I stuttered leaving the shop in speechlessness._

"_Hope to see you again, Lucy-babe!" Aki shouted behind my back making me blush and walk faster. _

_My husband- h-his alive! After one year- of misery- without him- h-he's alive?! Do you know how pain is this? I just know that this man is my husband…_

_~End of Flashback~_

I lie on the top of my bed looking at the ceiling. I never felt so happy and hurt at the same time. I have dried tears in my face- from crying just now…

My husband is alive- and I just ran like a coward- not even telling him that it's me, his wife- he seemed not to remember me and I already introduced myself to him… Maybe this is not my husband- but he looked exactly like him…

It's all just complicated!

I was snapped in my thoughts when suddenly came a soft knock on my door.

"Master Lucy, are you feeling fine?" Nacchu asked in a whisper walking to my room.

"Um, yes- Nacchu." I wiped my tears and sat on my bed.

"No- you don't look okay. What happened, Master Lucy?" Nacchu protested sitting on my bed with me.

I sniffed and sighed.

I told Nacchu what happened. He nodded.

"Oh, so that's why you sleep in the sofa- I get it!" Nacchu looked up. I could've sworn I saw a smoke coming from his head.

"Um, Nacchu- is that a smoke coming from your head?" I said pointing at his head.

"Oh! The chilies are cooked!" he exclaimed taking a red burned chili from his head.

"Want one?" he offered taking a bite from the burned chili.

I shook my head uncomfortably insisting on his offer…

"Well, I gotta go now, Master Lucy. And don't mind that guy and if I saw him- I'm sure to beat the pulp outta him…" Natsu smirked while chewing his chili.

I sighed once he closed the door behind him.

Whoever changed Sting's name into Aki Hamasaki?

_Aki Hamasaki… I'm sure to see you again…_

**Hello-oh! Here's Chapter 11 guys! Whew… Updating three stories a day is really stressful! Well, it's worth it… I'm having so much fun by expressing my feelings and which btw reminds me of Chapter 20! Whew! Life is so fast! Thanks for the review guys! And sorry if this Chappie is so short and all… But I'm working on my grammars and well- I found myself going insane? We'll probably not… Good morning! It's my first time finishing off a Chapter by morning and I haven't slept yet- Whew… But like what I said- it's worth it…. :3….**


	12. Raining Kisses

_~The Author's Story~_

…_Chapter 12…_

I just bought some groceries from the mall with my two butlers carrying all the things I bought just now.

One week has passed since I met back my 'come-back-from-the-dead' husband. I haven't told Mams and Pops yet- 'cause I know they'd be in total shock. And I still am not sure if it's really him or not… Even Dad too…

I still kept his black winter hat and I'm wearing it right now.

"Master Lucy, what would you like for lunch?" Natsu asked me while we're walking in front of the mall where my car is parked.

"Anything I guess…" I replied smiling.

"You seemed to be in a good mood today…" Natsu smiled.

"Yeah- I just felt like smiling…" I smiled warmly at Natsu.

I stopped in my tracks when I saw a blonde guy and a white-haired girl talking and smiling while walking on the parking lot.

_S-sting…_

I dropped the box I've been holding when the blonde haired guy gave the white haired girl a kiss on the lips. They were kissing endlessly involving their tongues together…

Right in the gut… No- that can't be him… That just can't be him….

I felt tears trickling down my cheeks. My heart had been crumpled and tore piece by piece…

"Master Lucy- Are you okay?" Natsu asked me.

I ignored him while I watched them kissed endlessly- and then the white-haired girl went inside the mall leaving the blonde guy waving to her.

I stood there dumbfounded of what just happened. A wave of anger vibrated down my body.

"Lucy-san- is that him?" Rogue asked worriedly.

I nodded shaking in furiousness and disappointment- and especially in confusion…

"I'm sure to beat the pulp out of him if he even goes near to you…" Natsu slammed his fist to his palm. "Oh yeah- I'm all fired up…" Natsu said cracking his knuckles while smirking.

As soon as 'Aki' noticed us he waved like nothing happened.

"Lucy! I never thought I would meet you here!" Sting called out to me.

I just stood there tears trickling down my cheeks.

"So- you're the punk I heard about." Natsu slammed his fist on his palm while glaring at Sting.

"Um- I don't know what you're talking about…" Sting backed away a little.

"Don't play innocent on me- fool! We just saw what happened there!" Natsu snorted cracking his knuckles.

"Oh- that was just my chick- Yukino… And boy- did I just felt great last night… Um- did I just say that out loud?" Sting smirked.

"YOU FOOL! After someone has been worrying about you for year wondering about when will you come back- and you try to betray her now?! You're a fucking asshole!" Natsu shouted angrily slamming his fist into his cheek.

Sting landed onto the ground rubbing his jaw.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sting groaned in pain.

"Let's get out of here." I spat coldly carrying my box being followed by Rogue and Natsu.

I took off the black winter hat from my head and tossed it into him.

"It's cold outside." I said coldly looking at him who stared at me in disbelief.

I continued to walk with my two butlers walking behind my back. I am in so much pain I can't even breathe after what I just saw…

I now understand why he didn't come back for me- because he didn't need me at all… He pretends he doesn't know anything about me… If all he ever wanted is to be with other girls all night- all he need to do was ask and I'll try to forget him… But no matter how hard I try not to be in so much pain- it always strikes me…

I looked at the wedding ring from my right hand with tears pouring down my cheeks.

"Master Lucy- I think you need to forget about that guy… What a jerk- pretending nothing has just happened…" Natsu scoffed rubbing his knuckles.

I just continued walking and entered the car's passenger seat. There was silence while Natsu drove the car…

"Ooh! I remembered! Today is Barbeque Day!" Natsu cheered while driving.

"Yep. I just bought the things we're gonna need." I forced a smile but still hurt on the inside.

"Um- Lucy-san- Can I have an off-day today? I heard it's my mother's birthday today in the country-side." Rogue asked me scratching his head.

"Okay, Rogue! You can take an off-day!" I smiled warmly at Rogue.

"Thank you- Lucy-san. I'm sorry I had to miss the Barbeque Day today." He apologized.

"No need to say sorry, Rogue. Perhaps it's a family business and it's more important." I smiled.

He nodded- and once more there was a silence. We went out the car

We reached the house and Rogue drove his black Lamborghini and waved to us. We waved back as he drove his car.

I entered my terrace house and putdown all the things on the kitchen counter being followed by Natsu who was already munching on some chips.

There was an awkward silence as I put all the things in the fridge. Suddenly- there was a loud crash and rain pouring down the window.

"Mmm… guess we can't have Barbeque Day today…" Natsu said looking at the rain poured down the window.

I sighed. "I wonder why it always rain when something bad happens…" I looked at my hands sadly.

That's when Natsu started walking towards me. He crushed me into a death hug and inhaled into my hair.

"Lucy, I want you to forget about that jerk. I could give you a better life- you'll never, ever cry again. I swear to make you laugh every day. I love you, Lucy." He tightened his grip pinning me into the refrigerator.

"I- I-" I was cut out before Natsu smashed his lips onto mine. I pushed him away trying to get out of his grip.

"I- I'm sorry, Natsu. I- I can't." I pushed him away tears rolling down my cheeks.

"W-why? Are you gonna go back to that jerk?! He broke your heart, Lucy. And I'm never gonna let him do that again." He whispered looking at me.

"He's my husband, Natsu." I ran out of the house making the rain soaked me wet. I tears rolled my cheeks as rain poured down my face.

I ran and ran and didn't stop till I was really soaked in rain.

"Lucy! Lucy!" I heard Natsu shouting my name but I didn't look back and kept running fastly.

**Sting's P.O.V**

I rubbed my jaw and stood up in pain. Fuck- I don't know what's the problem with that pink-haired idiot- punching my beautiful face…

"_YOU FOOL! After someone has been worrying about you for year wondering about when will you come back- and you try to betray her now?! You're a fucking asshole!"_

Those words echoed inside my mind.

Who is this someone? And he said it was a 'she'…

I grasp my hair as I felt headache emerging my head.

_I love you, Sting… I always will…_

_I love you too…_

I growled in pain as I grasped my hair. Who is she?

It seemed like she is the most important person in my life…

Memories, memories emerged my mind…

_Have you ever think of having of having a child?_

_Sting, I think i-it's kind of too early for th-that…_

Tears started rolling down my cheeks- I didn't know why- but I felt so much pain in my heart… I don't know who she is- but I love her no matter where is she now…

I walked to my little hut which where my parents lives.

"Oh- Aki- you're just in time. We have something important to tell you." Mother said sadly.

"You don't belong here." Father explained with a sad look.

"Wh-what do you mean by that, Dad?" I asked confusedly.

Dad took out a pair of shirt and pants.

"You wore this when we found you- And here- it's your ID and driver's license…" Dad handed me the clothes and the ID.

I read it.

_Sting Eucliffe_

"My name is Sting Eucliffe?" I asked them with tears threatening to fall down my cheeks.

"Yes. We're sorry we didn't tell you who are you- but all we wanted was a child… We're very sorry… You're love ones must be worried now…" they apologized to me.

I hugged them both with tears falling down my cheeks.

"Thank you for caring me…" I whispered.

"You must go, now…" They smiled at me.

I nodded and hugged them tighter. I took the clothes and ran out of the house.

I ran into the rain and did not stop till I reached the streets.

The rain soaked me fully as I ran fastly carrying the clothes with me.

Headache emerged my head again as I dropped into my knees.

_Good morning, Blondie~_

_Blondie your ass…_

_Good morning, my Lucy…_

_Morning…_

I let out a gasp. Lucy! Shit! And I kissed a girl in front of her!

_I, Sting Eucliffe take thee Lucy Heartfilia to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth._

Sh-she's m-my wife… Tears started falling down my cheeks as I sat down next to a lamp post.

_~Back to Lucy~_

I saw a certain Blondie guy crying on the streets. I walked to him.

"M-mister- are you alright?" I asked him.

The guy looked at me in the eyes.

"Lu-lucy." He whispered.

"Aki. What are you doing here?" I asked him in disbelief.

"My name is Sting Eucliffe." He said.

I let out a gasp.

"I-I-" I stammered.

"You're my wife." He smiled.

"Uh- I- I- um."

He stood up and walked closely to me. I just stood there dumbfounded as he crushed me into a death hug.

"I missed you…" I hugged him back.

"I missed you too…" he whispered into my ear.

"But- how? Why? Wh-" I was cut out before I could even finish. He landed his lips onto mine.

He slipped his tongue to my mouth exploring my mouth endlessly.

It's like a fairytale ending… But it's only the beginning

"DAMN YOU!" I shouted in his mouth.

"What- Lucy?! Can't you see I'm enjoying the moment?" Sting shouted angrily.

"DAMN YOU, kissing some girls in front of my face! And you didn't even visit me on the house! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I MISSED YOU?!" I shouted at his face pointing into his chest.

"Hey- I didn't know anything remember?" he protected himself.

"WHATEVE-" I was cut out again before sitting smashed his lips onto mine asking for more. I just rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck making him let out a growl. He explored his arms around my body. I hungrily grasped his hair and pushing his head closely to mine. We're kissing endlessly in the rain…

"I really missed you, you know that?" Sting hugged me tightly.

"I missed you too…" I said tears threatening to fall down my cheeks.

**Lucy: Yay! Finally you made us met again after 1 year!**

**Sting: Yeah! And you made me have an amnesia too! Seriously- I missed my wife!**

**Me: Um- it's the point of the story- duh!**

**Lucy and Sting: Whatever!**

**Mams and Pops: STING! **


	13. Darkness and No more

_~The Author's Story~_

…_Chapter 13…_

Sting hugged me into a death hug as the rain poured down strongly soaking us both wet. We just stood there hugging each other ever so sweetly.

"I love you, Lucy…" he whispered.

"I love you too, Sting…" I whispered back.

It's s-so cold… And my clothes are all soaked wet. My knees feels weak…. All I know is that I'm collapsing into Sting's arms.

"_Lucy! Lucy! Can you hear me?!" I heard Sting shouted in muffle. _

_And that- was the last time I saw him before there was darkness…_

**Sting's P.O.V**

Hang on, Lucy- we're almost there…

I ran to the hospital carrying Lucy in my arms bumping with people here and there.

The doctors scurried and put Lucy on some kind of a bed-trolley. And entered a room. I waited on a waiting chair with my clothes all soaked wet. My heart was pounding on my rib case wildly as I gathered my forehead.

After what seemed like thirty minutes- the doctors walked to me.

"I'm sorry- Mr. Eucliffe, but we tried everything we can to heal her…" the doctor said sadly.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY YOU CAN'T HEAL HER?!" I shouted angrily pushing the him to the wall.

"D-didn't you hear? Sh-she suffered a really dangerous sickness- cancer… A-and we just found out that she is Stage 4- so…" the doctor said sadly.

"Sh-she have cancer? A-and she is Stage 4? Sh-she's gonna die, isn't she?" I said dropping into my knees.

"We're really sorry Mr. Eucliffe- but we'll try everything we can… You can go see her now…" the doctor gestured me to go to a room where Lucy was lying peacefully with a respirator.

"She needs to stay like these for two months then we could do the operation… We had sedated her- so she can have a rest first before the operation…" the doctor said leaving the room.

Two months? Two months?

I felt tears running down my cheeks as I knelt next to the bed while holding Lucy's left hand.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when you felt the pain, Lucy. I just can't forget myself for leaving you here- while suffering… All I did was to think of my own self… I was so selfish, Lucy… And now- that you're suffering I just can't tell you how much I really missed you- even though I didn't remember anything that time… Please don't leave me, Lucy… Why- from all the time now- when we met after that year this has to happen?" I sobbed inhaling in Lucy's hands.

…..

_Darkness… There was only darkness… _

_No more pain. No more suffering. No more misery. _

_No more for all those things… Far from the world- I don't even know where am I… _

_Is this what they call dying? I finally know how it felt… But I think I'm almost there… _

_My wish has finally come true- that before I die- I wish I could see Sting again… He was alive… And I never felt so happy my entire life…_

_I didn't tell anyone about my Stage from my last check-up… That I was Stage 4… I already knew I was gonna die… I just didn't wanna worry anyone… I don't want them to bother- so I pretend to be happy- even if I'm not… And besides- my life was already a mess… But when I find out Sting was alive, I just didn't want him to know… Or anyone…_

_How long should I stay in darkness?_

…..

It's been two weeks since Lucy has been in sedation. Still nothing.

I walked out of the room where Mom, Dad and Bro was talking sadly.

**Hello, Bello, It's me again… Yeah, I know this Chapter is kinda short but I'm gonna finish it or not by today 'cause I really need to get some sleep… I'm really sorry for the wrong grammars and the mistakes and especially my spellings and other blah, blah, blahs so bye and Good night… Hope you guys like this Chapter!**


	14. Lucy's Diary

_~The Author's Story~_

…_Chapter 14…_

**Sting's P.O.V**

One month passed and Lucy is still in sedation before the operation…

Mom and Dad we're taking care of Lucy in the hospital. She's still sedated and which made me really worried and sad- I could not stand it but to cry inside my head. I feel so horrible…

I just wanted some time alone in our house… I kept blinking back the tears as the pain in my heart just seemed to be increasing and increasing…

I decided to drive my car to our terrace house.

There seemed to be no person inside…. I climbed the stairs and went inside our room. It was so clean and tidy… There was a thick pink book and a feathered pink pen lying in the bed. I sat down at the edge of the bed with dried tears sticked in my face. I opened the pages and started reading… She have a very nice and neat handwriting…

_Dear Diary, _

_March 12th, 1995_

_This day- that annoying Cheesy Pick Up liner was stalking me again… Yeah- I know it's kinda rude to call him that- his name is Sting… He's a jerky jock- which BTW the number one thing why he likes to say pick up lines… He likes calling me Blondie- but he knows he's Blondie too…_

_Do he even know that?!_

_He asked me out for a date and it kinda made my heart soften to see him giving me the puppy-dog eyes._

I laughed as tears started rolling down my cheeks at the same time I was laughing.

_So I just said 'Yes' which I totally didn't regret because I gotta admit- Never mind, I'm not gonna say it._

_Okay I'm gonna say it- from the blackest part of my heart…_

_Could I possibly fell in love with this snobbish jerky jock?_

_Yes- I admit it._

_I fell in love with Sting Eucliffe…_

_Sting gave me- my first kiss…. Just like a Fairy Tale in the sunset…._

_Sincerely, Lucy Heartfilia…_

I opened another page contentedly but wanting to see some more…

_Dear Diary,_

_July 8th, 2009_

_Here comes the bride… Here comes the bride…_

_Today's my wedding day- and guess who the broom is? None other than Sting Eucliffe, of course… Damn he, making me fell head over heels for him… But I'm sure I know I'm marrying the right man I would love forever… The man I'm gonna be with forever and together… _

_Yeah- Sting is the guy that doesn't read books… The guy who is so annoying… The guy who is so damn talkative deafening even my own ears… _

_Sometimes I wonder- maybe just maybe we could be the opposite…._

_But who cares?! It's called love! _

_You here that- Sting?! I love you! I said I love you!_

I chuckled at Lucy's actions... Even writing in her diary she's acting so wild and childish…

_After the wedding- Sting and I enjoyed the night at the wedding party… I suddenly thought of having a child._

_Blonde- blue eyes- girl._

_Blonde- brown eyes- boy._

_What am I even thinking?! I sound like Mirajane my personal flight attendant who likes to matchmake._

_But still… I wonder what Sting would think…._

_Sincerely, Lucy Heartfilia…_

I opened another page smiling… It's just like Lucy is here… But it's even nicer if she's really here…

_Dear Diary,_

_August 14th, 2013_

_I found out Sting had a car accident. I just know he isn't dead. I know he's somewhere here…_

_It hurts so much- that I could barely breathe… Why does he have to leave me here? Why?_

_I just arrived home from Rome and I'm feeling really tired. I feel different and dizzy. It's like I'm having a fever. I decided to go to the doctor for a check-up. The doctor said I have cancer- leukemia. _

_Sting and I are finally gonna be back together like we used to. But we can't. _

_Sincerely, Lucy Heartfilia…_

Tears began to roll down my cheeks again as my heart felt like its being crumpled and tore piece by piece… I feel so horrible that I wasn't by Lucy's side when she was in pain…

I opened another page- with tears pouring down my cheeks.

_Dear Diary,_

_November 23th, 2014_

_I don't know what hurts more seeing my 'come-back-from-the-dead' husband or the pain in my body had just increased. I bought extra stationeries today and when suddenly this guy dropped his wallet._

_I have no choice but to drop all of my things in the street and ran to his wallet. I finally caught hold of the guy's clothes- and what surprised me- is that his face somehow kinda looks familiar…_

_There were two policemen chasing him and I was just shocked when he dragged me while he was running like a maniac bumping with people here and there. Sheesh- the guy was so annoying! Is this what they call paying their debts after you have done something good to them?_

_After running here he dragged me inside a shop. Then- guess what? He asked me to walk to my car after he dragged me in the middle of nowhere! Urgghh! Unbelievable! What an ungrateful guy!_

_I was about to walk to my car when suddenly the guy calls me- Blondie… Sting always calls me that… And his voice- i-it sounds like Sting._

_I turned around only to look at a blonde guy- who looks exactly likes Sting._

_The first thing that came into my mind- is he some kind of an alien? Or is he Sting's doppelganger? Did Sting come back from the dead?_

_He then tossed his winter hat to me. I was shocked and speechless and didn't answer him._

_I am now crying bitterly… Do you know how pain this is?_

_Sincerely, Lucy Heartfilia…_

Tears continued to fall down my cheeks as I read the last page.

I just can't believe that Lucy and I were never that perfect to be together forever… What did I do to have Lucy out of my life? Now I know how Lucy feels when I'm gone…

Why? Why?

I landed on our bed as tears flooded down my cheeks.

**Hello, good morning- Scratch that. Good afternoon, everyone! I hope I didn't make you guys cry… Well, not that much… Well as I was always saying… Thanks for the followers, the viewers, reviewers, and your favorites to my story! It inspired me- well, it gave me the courage to write more? I don't exactly know… So, bye and blah, blah, blahs… Good afternoon!**


	15. Beep- beep- beep

_~The Author's Story~_

…_Chapter 15…_

_Beep- beep- beep_

The ECG went lower and lower. I kneeled there with my eyes wide in shock while holding Lucy's hand.

_Beep- beep- beep_

It went lower and lower making tears pour down my cheeks. I squeezed Lucy's hand as the ECG's line went on lower and lower till there was no more beeping.

"No- Lucy, no!" I cried burying my face into Lucy's hand. I sobbed bitterly as I felt my heart crumpling.

_Beep- beep- beep_

I fazed up as the ECG beeped again.

"Continue doing that, Mr. Eucliffe." The doctor instructed.

"Lucy?" I shook her hand with perspiration.

_Beep- beep- beep_

The beat went faster as the straight line become normal.

"Lucy!" I cheered happily and so did the doctors.

"Congratulations Mr. Eucliffe… She's the first one to survive this kind of sickness…" the doctors all gave me a handshake happily.

"When will she be awake?" I asked the doctors with tears pouring down my cheeks.

"Don't worry, Mr. Eucliffe- she will be awake sooner…" they said smiling and left the room leaving me and the now breathing Lucy.

I smiled and kneeled on the floor and hold her hand again.

Not even I noticed it- I'm drifting into a good sleep just next to my wife.

…..

_It was so cold and dark. I'm shivering and I'm really scared…_

_Lucy?_

_I heard a voice calling my name._

_Lucy!_

_It was getting louder. I decided to walk to the gleaming light. It has been long since I haven't seen one… Only darkness… _

…..

I opened my eyes as I felt warm hands holding mine. As soon as I heard snoring sounds I smiled.

All the pain- it has all worn out… I feel so strong…

I removed my hands from my sleeping husband's grasp and ruffled his blonde hair smiling. He stopped snoring and looked into mine.

"Lucy- you're awake…" he whispered weakly.

His eyes were so red and puffy which I think he looks cute in it.

"Don't ever not tell me you feel pain and- and… You're so damn selfish, Lucy…" Sting burst into tears.

"Like who is not selfish enough to leave me alone in pain?!" I shot back.

"Urgghh…" Sting and I growled at each other.

There was a long moment of just growling at each other.

"Hey- is that how you greet your little Blondie?" I smirked seductively while twirling my hair.

"I think so." Sting spat coldly crossing his arms as he sat on the bed next to me.

I bit my lip and tried my best to calm down. I sighed.

"Baby~ don't be mad… You know your little Blondie missed you so much…" I gave him the puppy-dog eyes as I squished my voice.

"You expect me not to be mad when you fucking scared me to death that I thought you'll die! I don't want us to be apart again, Lucy… I will never, ever let that happen…" he whispered the last part into my ear as he hugged me carefully.

"I know I know…" was all I said as I cupped his crying face.

"I'm really, really sorry that I wasn't there by your side when you felt the pain Lucy… I'm really sorry…" Sting continued to cry as he looked into my eyes.

"Sshh… It's alright…" I shushed my husband.

"No- Lucy it's not alright… I feel so terrible and selfish- that all I think of is myself and-"

I cut him off while I landed my lips onto his.

"There is nothing to worry about anymore, okay? We're gonna be together again…. I promise you…" I whispered looking into his icy-blue eyes.

He nodded as I wiped the tears from his face with my thumb.

There was a long silence… this rarely happens when I'm around Sting.

"I really missed you- you know?" he whispered behind me.

"I missed you too… Where's Dad?" I asked him.

"He went to Macau with Mom and Dad…" Sting explained.

"Oh- I see…" I said in disappointment in my voice.

"They have a business trip there…" Sting explained again.

I was about to reply when the doctor went inside the room.

"Congratulations- Mrs. Eucliffe… You're the first to survive this kind of sickness!" they all cheered and then suddenly Dad, Mams and Pops popped out of nowhere.

"Congratulations, Lucy!" they all cheered throwing streamers around.

I was so mad with Sting for lying with me like that. And with my anger- my hands swoop to Sting's chuckling face knocking him to the hospital floor.

The three adults continued throwing streamers around they didn't even noticed a thing.

"Ow- Lucy… I didn't know you we're that strong…" Sting rubbed his jaw.

"Damn you!" I growled angrily chasing after him.

"Lucy-dear…" Dad began.

The three of them chuckled as I continued chasing Sting.

"Get your fat ass here- Eucliffe!" I shouted chasing him behind his back.

"Why would I- Heartfilia?" Sting shot back smirking not looking back and continued running.

"Oh- Fuck you!" I growled in frustration and ran faster almost catching Sting's sweater.

"Love ya'!" Sting shot back.

Finally I took hold of his shirt.

"You're an- asshole- Eucliffe…" I panted heavily.

"I know I know…" he simply said.

"Come on- let's go back to the room…" I instructed dragging his shirt behind me.

"Oi- Blondie wait up!" Sting shouted as I dragged his shirt behind me.

"Hell No!" I shouted.

"If only I don't love you, Lucy… If only I don't love you…" he chuckled.

"Whatever! I'll take that damn thing as a compliment!" I shouted angrily.

**Hello, good morning- Scratch that. Good afternoon, everyone! I hope I didn't make you guys cry… Well, not that much… Well as I was always saying… Thanks for the followers, the viewers, reviewers, and your favorites to my story! It inspired me- well, it gave me the courage to write more? I don't exactly know… So, bye and blah, blah, blahs… Good afternoon!**


	16. We're Back Together Again

_~The Author's Story~_

…_Chapter 16…_

After one week of staying in the hospital- I can go out of the hospital again and I'm so happy to see the world outside me once more! I can go traveling and Sting had gone back to work.

I was just alone in the house and Sting is not home yet. And I was sitting on the living room sofa waiting for my husband.

I was wondering- where have my two butlers go?

"Hello, Dad?" I asked Dad in the phone.

"Yes, Lucy-dear. What is it?"

"Um, where have my butlers had gone?"

"Oh- I decided to give them a vacation since you're not alone in the house anymore… Are you sure you still need your butlers?" Dad asked.

"Um- I think they can go on a year vacation!" I smiled.

"Very well then."

And with that- I heard a beep.

I sighed. I never felt so relieved that my sickness had finally gone. And I thank God that he made me survive it…

I heard the sound of Sting's car approaching making me jumped off the sofa excitedly as I opened the door.

"I'm home, Lu-"

I cut him off before he could even finish as I smashed my lips onto his while wrapping my arms around his neck.

Not fazed- he placed hands on my thighs and wrapped it around his waist. He carried me forward to our room placing me down the bed carefully. The kiss grew ever so passionate we we're both hungrily begging for more.

We have never been this hunger when we kiss endlessly. How I missed the taste of him… It's like we're both craving for lust all we wanna do was make love right now… Even if it's the first time, though…

We were already reaching for the hem of our shirts when Sting's phone rang.

"Urgghh… Fucking interrupters…" Sting growled in frustration while getting off me.

I pulled his wrist making him land on to me once more.

"Don't answer that…" I whispered while smiling.

He smashed his lips onto mine as response. He slipped his tongue down to my mouth begging for more. I ruffled his hair in response- he moaned in pleasure encouraging me to pull his shirt outta him.

He snaked his hands through my pink blouse. I let out a slight gasp as he groped my breasts ever so pleasurable making me moan every single touch he gave.

He hovered above me trying to get me out of my clothes. I was only left with my bra and black baggy pants.

"Sting…" I moaned.

"Lucy- stop doing that…" Sting moaned back sliding his tongue down my neck.

"Why?" I groaned as he buried his face to the crook of my neck.

"The more you say my name like that- the more I wanted to gobble you up…" Sting whispered ever so seductively sending bazillions of shivers down my spine.

"Then do it." I seductively whispered back moaning slightly as he licked my ears.

…..

The blinding light of the sun reflected on my eyelids making me shield my eyes in annoyance.

I then opened my eyes remembering the last night's events.

I smiled as I heard Sting's snores while wrapping his arms around my waist.

We are both still naked from our activity last night… Seriously- Sting and I never had sex since nine years we've been together… Took us long enough…

Sure enough that we only kiss endlessly- but other than that we never had sex- eventhough that's what they called a 'husband and wife' activity…

Guess I had already lost my virginity last night… I gotta admit- it did felt great…

"Oi, Blondie what are you smiling at?" Sting smirked looking at me.

"What? I ain't smiling…" I tried to hide my face behind my hair.

"Oh- you're so bad at lying- Blondie… that's why I so love you…" Sting smirked tightening his grip in my waist.

"Yeah- you're so cheesy, Stingy…. that's why I love you- NOT!" I playfully crossed my arms and huffed.

"Aww… That's so mean Blondie…" Sting pouted while squishing his voice.

I playfully stucked my tongue at him and chuckled at his face.

"Wait a minute- I'm the one who's supposed to call you mean, Stingy… You fucked girls without even me knowing it- and- and… I'm not the first one…" I whispered sadly.

Sting just looked at me as though I'm insane. Then chuckled slightly like an idiot.

"You know I have no interest for those girls Lucy… Only you… I never really wanted them- they pushed themselves o me… And I know that you know that. You must remember that, okay?" he looked at me with a serious look.

I nodded and forced a smile.

"Damn you- for being too hot…" I poked his cheeks playfully while giggling.

"Yeah- I know… I know… You okay- Lucy?" he smirked worriedly and ruffled my hair.

"Yep- I guess I just need to walk slower…" I smiled warmly at him.

I rubbed his toned chest and tried to sleep again while Sting continued ruffling my hair.

"Lucy- I just wanna say I love you to you every day… Do you know how much I love you? I love you more than you know- you know that? I love you, Lucy…" Sting whispered playing with my hair.

"I love you too, Sting…" I opened my eyes to look at his icy-cold blue ones.

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and gave me a kiss in the forehead.

"We'll never be apart again…" he whispered.

"Promise?" I held out my pinky.

"Oh- aren't you too old for pinky promises?" Sting chuckled slightly.

"No one's too old to make promises…" I smiled and continued helding out my pinky.

Sting rolled his eyes playfully and held out his pinky too.

"Okay- let's get up!" I urged my husband to get his fat ass out of the bed.

"Let's just stay like this for a while- please?" he gave me the puppy-dog eyes.

"Urgghh… If you're not only my husband, Stingy… If only you're not my husband…" I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Sting sang playfully and wiggled his eyebrows at me

"Christmas is coming…" I sighed and rubbed his toned chest.

"And then your birthday~" Sting sang.

"Like who's not too old to have a birthday party?" I smiled warmly and kissed Sting's chest.

"Come on! Let's get up!" I urged Sting to get up.

"Okay, okay… Sheesh…" Sting followed me to the bathroom to take a bath.

I finished taking a bath first then slipped into my favourite yellow and white sundress and yellow floral sandals.

"My wife is dashing as always…" Sting smirked wiping his blonde hair with a towel.

I kinda noticed that Sting was still wearing the same pendant and I was too.

I smiled and looked back at my reflection in the mirror contentedly while Sting get dressed into a white body fit shirt, black baggy trousers pairs of black canvas and as usual- a black Ray Ban sunglasses.

"My husband is hot as always…" I smirked while Sting gelled his blonde hair a bit.

Sting wrapped his arms around my waist burying his face at the crook of my neck looking at our reflection.

"Let's go?" he whispered smiling behind his sunglasses.

I smiled and nodded.

I locked the door to our house and went inside Sting's car.

_And yet- another day begins… But this day- Sting is with me… No more misery and pain… We're together again… And our promise- we'll never be apart once more…_

**Hello-oh! Hey guys! I missed you guys so much! And I'm very sorry for the late update and the wrong grammars- but please tell me if I have mistakes and I will straight away reedit it! Thank you! And thank you for all the loving reviews, followers, viewers and all the favourites in my story! They made my day! *Squeals*! Thank you guys so much!**


	17. Addicted in your love

_~The Author's Story~_

…_Chapter 17…_

"Wanna shop for some groceries?" Sting asked me keeping his eyes on the road while driving.

"Nah- I can go there myself… You go to work." I shrugged.

He gave me a quick look and went back at the road.

"You sure?"

"Yep, just drop me home and I'll drive there with my own car…" I nodded and smile.

"Suit yourself then…" he shrugged and parked in front of our terrace house.

I rolled my eyes opening his car door.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait- you forgetting something?" Sting asked tapping his fingers in his steer, impatiently.

I looked at him with a bewildered look in my face.

"Nope. I already have my here." I shrugged in annoyance.

"Aaww… You're so mean, Blondie… Forgetting to kiss your husband before he's going to his work… And without even saying 'I love you' or 'Goodbye'…" Sting pouted like a child.

Oh right- How could I be so mean, rude and selfish at the same time? Wait that has the same meaning, right?

"I'm sorry, Stingy Bee…" I muttered a quick apology.

"Okay, I forgive you… If you kiss me…" Sting smirked.

"You know I will…" I smirked back and landed my lips onto his.

It was another passionate kiss that our tongues are involving now. I knew this would happen once our lips touches.

"Sting… Stop…" I moaned as he nibbled my collarbone.

"What if I said no?" he shot back in a whisper and continued nibbling on my collarbone to my ear.

I wanted to push him off- but my body wanted more that I'm losing my control.

I knew I'm already addicted making love with him and all I wanted to do was do it with him right here- right now.

But now wasn't the right time…

Sting licked the crook of my neck and looked at me with his eyes clouded with lust while panting endlessly.

"Bye. I promise to be back home for lunch this afternoon to spend time with my wife, kay? I love you…" Sting pulled me into a death hug. Can't breathe…

"Uh, uh, uh… One more." Sting poked his cheeks. I rolled my eyes and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah- sure… Love ya'." I gave him a quick peck on the lips and went outta his car.

I waved and went out of his car. Sting opened the window of his car and mouthed the words "LATER".

I nodded while smiling and watched as he drove his car further. I walked inside our house as soon as Sting drove away.

Wait- there was the sound of the television…

I entered the living room to see my pink-haired butler…

We haven't been in contact since what happened… As soon as, Natsu noticed me standing there he off the television.

"I- I wanted to say sorry for my sudden actions that time, Master Lucy…" Natsu looked down at his knees.

"Nah, its okay Natsu… Apology accepted." I smiled confidently at Natsu.

"Thank you Master Lucy!" Natsu pulled me into a death hug.

Startled- I did nothing but return his hug too.

"I-I'm sorry… Am I allowed to do that?" Natsu stuttered.

I nodded. "You've grown tall." I smiled.

"Thank you… Actually, I came here to tell you something important."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"I came to retire from being a butler… Rogue says so too. He said he's too busy in the country side and- well I have to manage back the mall..." Natsu shrugged.

I felt a lack of disappointment forming inside my chest.

"Very well, then… But you could always come and visit." I smiled.

"Sure… Thank you again, Master Lucy! I won't forget you…" Natsu pulled me into a hug. And with that he headed to the door.

"Goodbye! I'll see you soon…" he went out of the house leaving me all alone in the living room.

I sighed. This silence usually performs in the house of Eucliffe and Heartfilia… Guess I have to do nothing but to clean up.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello, Beautiful." <em>Sting's voice came from the other end of the line.

"Hello, Handsome… Just finished up cleaning the house…. Where are you?" I smiled while fiddling with my hair.

"_Almost there, babe… My poor, wife… Did you clean the entire house by yourself? Why didn't you just wait for me?"_ Sting says.

"Why would I do that? You're tired from work…" I chuckled slightly.

"_What're wearing, right now, babe?" _

"Pervert… I'm wearing my pink thongs… Whatever…" I rolled my eyes.

"_That's more like it…" _Sting shouted like a maniac in the end of the line.

"Okay… Just be fast, okay?"

"_Sure… So I can see my wife in that outfit sooner…" _Sting chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah…"

"_I bet you can't wait to see me in boxers too…" _

"Oh, I can't…" I whispered seducingly and off my phone before Sting and I get kinky.

or an hour staring at the ceiling with my phone on my stomach—I drifted into my sleep not even noticing it.

**Sting's P.O.V**

"I'm home." I entered our room.

Hmm… It's so cute to find my own wife sleeping so peacefully in our bed not in the sofa where she used to.

I chuckled inwardly like an idiot trying my best not to wake her up. I gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before I tip-toed to the bathroom.

_~Back to Lucy~_

I opened my left eye only to see my husband looking at me lustily.

"What are you looking at?" I muttered while closing my eyes.

"Can't I look at my wife like that? I'm just daydreaming of you and me having sex…" he wiped the drool from the corners of his mouth.

"Perv…" I mumbled which Sting didn't seem to hear.

"Hey, babe do you smell that?" Sting says suddenly.

"Um, no?"

"Me neither. Start cooking…"

I pinched his nose.

"You didn't have lunch yet?" I asked curiously.

"I thought you would never ask…" Sting smirked.

What?

* * *

><p>Sting and I were both panting heavily from our activity. I can't believe I did this with Sting again… It felt so great—I don't know how to describe the feeling…<p>

Sting collapsed on top of me while panting.

Sting wrapped his arms around my neck so he could bring my face closer to his.

"Did you enjoy our lunch?" he panted on my face.

My face blushed deep red.

"I'm gonna go cook a real lunch…" I muttered sheepishly trying my best to get him off me.

"No… Let's just stay like this for a while…" Sting mumbled closing his eyes.

It was so awkward…

* * *

><p><strong>LONG TIME NO SEE, GUYS! I TOTALLY MISSED YOU! I AM VERY SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE BUT I'M SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND STUFF… BA-BYE! I'M REALLY LAZY AND SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! REALLY… :) It's glad to be back again!<strong>


End file.
